I Couldn't Help But Cry
by waterbender-inlalaland
Summary: Positive #1: The sea is beautiful here. Positive #2: I get to rock the whole "only white chick on the reservation" thing. Positive #3: I'm going to a brand new school. Positive #4: I like the rain. JACOB/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic. I love the character of Jacob Black, and I am absolutely in love with Taylor Lautner. Now the main character Cecily has a difficult past, but not anything big, like the death of a family member or something like that, as you'll find out. She's not full of teenage angst, and she doesn't have a deep, dark secret. She's just an ordinary girl, trying to make it in life and find romance along the way. I've changed some things, to make the story fit. **

**Cecily and Jacob are both juniors. From what I gathered from New Moon the Movie (I've read part of Twilight the Book, but that's the only one I've read), Jacob is a sophomore when Edward left Bella. In this story, Jacob phased freshman year. Bella and the Cullens have already left Forks and has been gone since then.**

**I don't know how it is in the books, but in this story all of the wolves except Sam are in high school. The only imprints right now are Sam and Em, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, and of course Jacob and Cecily.**

**I will post the lyrics of a song that either inspired me or fits this chapter before every entry. You know, to get you in the mood :) **

**I'm gonna go ahead and give you the introduction and the first chapter. I know when I look for stories on the forums here, if there's just an introduction, I skip over it.**

**Sit back and enjoy! I hope you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: This will be my only one for the whole story, because I don't wanna write this every single chapter. Stephanie Meyer is the brilliant mind behind the multi-billion dollar Twilight franchise. I am not that brilliant mind.**

* * *

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakway_

- Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson

* * *

_I Could Not Help But Cry_

I stuck my head through the open window and inhaled. I closed my eyes as the cool air flooded my lungs. The wind felt so good; so free.

I took a look at the towering pine trees and the murky sky. This was going to be my new home. Our new home, really. My mom is an interior designer. She designs the insides of commercial buildings like hospitals and universities. So when she was picked to design this major hospital in Port Angeles, Washington, we moved with her.

I'm a fairly optimistic person; or at least I like to see myself as one. So I only dwell on the positives as zip through the small town of Forks and into the forest on the reservation.

Okay, positive number 1: My mom was right; the sea is so beautiful here. We catch glimpses of it here and there from the car windows. We'd pretty much lived in the middle of nowhere back in Tennessee, so nature wasn't exactly anything new. This nature was just different, that's all. There wasn't really any coast in Nashville.

Positive number 2: Living on a reservation. Now, someone might say, "Cecily," (that's my name) "you'll be one of the only white chicks." And while that might be true, it doesn't really bother me. I've always been interested in Native American culture. And, plus, I think I can rock the whole "only white chick thing".

Number 3: Going to a new school. You see, back at my old high school, I was the target of some pretty bitchy girls that really should get involved in some extra-curriculars to burn off all that anger. Here, I can reinvent myself into anyone that I want to be. And I _really_ want to be that really cool Southern girl that likes a bunch of different types of music and generally has everyone's respect.

And, number 4: I don't mind the rain.


	2. Chapter 1: Breakaway

_Chapter 1_

Soon we arrived at our house on the rez. My parents love nature and camping and hiking. Stuff like that. They could never live in the city. So they found a house on a 14-acre piece of land bordering those towering trees. It didn't have a creek like our old home, but we had the whole forest to make up for it. It was a giant, sprawling house. Bigger than ours back East. _Dang, _I mentally reprimanded myself. _I have to stop calling Nashville home. This is my home now._ I cleared that thought out of my head and got out of the car. The house loomed over me. It was white, with a black slate roof. There was a big, wrap-around porch and there was a small flower garden on one side. There was a chimney too, so I guess we had a fireplace.

"Cecily! Come help unload stuff!" My dad shouted.

"Dad! That's what God created men for!" I tore my eyes away from the house and walked back to the car.

I grabbed my Coach purse and one of the dozen or so boxes that held my clothes and other stuff. I lugged that thing all the way to the house when I realized that it had my sister's stuff in it. _Shit_; I let out a groan. I dropped it on the porch and ran back to the car and got a box that had _my _name on it. I walked back to the house and pushed the door open with my foot.

It was beautiful inside. Dark, wood planks covered the floors all throughout the house. I walked through the front door and to the left is a set of stairs. To the right is the dining room, the walls painted a wine red color. I walked forward again and there was a bathroom on the right. I peered inside, and was met with a toilet and a pipe sticking out of the wall. I closed the door and turned to my left. Straight in front of me was the living room, the ceiling suddenly rising about 20 feet or so. The fireplace dominated the left wall. On the left, right before it, was the master bedroom. I crossed to the far end of the room and gazed out the French doors. There was a deck, and beyond it, a vast field, ringed with huge trees. I turned back to my left. There stood a library adjacent to the living room, its shelves bare for now. They soon would be overflowing. I walked to the right of the French doors, through a small walkway, and found myself standing in the kitchen. It connected to the dining room by a sliding door. I left and climbed up the stairs.

I was met with a big loft. On either side were three doors. I picked the left and opened the first door. It was a bedroom, painted a light brown. The next door concealed a bathroom, covered in a robin's egg blue. This one had a shower. I so was claiming this as mine. I shut the door and opened Door #3. Apparently, this used to be an office, because there wasn't a closet. I traveled to the other side of the loft. The door on the left was another bedroom, painted in bright ocean blue. My sister would want that. The middle door held another bathroom. This one was bright lime green. My little sister would also claim that. I opened the final door.

It was the third bedroom. It was snow white, with two big windows that opened out onto the porch roof. I set my purse down, therefore staking it as mine. I ran back down to grab my box of stuff. I raced back up the stairs. I put it down and pulled back the flaps.

It had a jumble of random stuff that I had tossed in there when I was rushing to get all my stuff packed. I pulled out a tiny, carved wood box. I cracked it open. It held my class ring from my old school. We got our class rings sophomore year at my old school so we could wear them for two years before we went to college. And suddenly, I couldn't stop the tears that streaked my cheeks.

It was a symbol of my old life. My old home. But I forced myself to stop crying. I wiped the tears away. I had said to myself over and over again that this was good. This was good for me. Now I wasn't so sure.

* * *

**A/N: So? What'd you think? I know I never do this, but please review! I'd like some constructive criticism. And I've got a specific question for all you reviewers: do you think the description of the house was too long and detailed? Feedback please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Two Is Better Than One

**A/N: Hey guys! Now I know that people are reading this story (I'm just all-knowing like that), but for SOME reason, none of you have reviewed. So, I will not update again until I get at least 1 review. Review, review, review!**

* * *

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey _

_You know, this could be something_

'_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

'_Cause maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

'_Cause maybe two is better than one_

- Two Is Better Than One, Boys Like Girls

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Three weeks after we arrived, school was starting back up again. Those weeks in limbo were spent unpacking and arranging anything, with road trips across the surrounding country in between. I moved all my furniture back into my room. My white desk, dresser, bed, nightstand, and side table were all in my new room. The purple paisley bedspread was laid across the bed, and my sheer purple curtains were hanging in the windows. My iHome, my iPhone already plugged in, was all set up, and all my books and dance trophies were arranged on top of the table. My bulletin board was hanging up, filled with magazine cutouts. And then the weekend was over and the dreadful day came. Monday.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I was 17, and I would be starting my junior year at La Push High School. Everyone will have already known each other for years. Now I know how it felt to be the new kid at my old school.

I woke up, channeling that whole positivity thing again. This could really work for me.

I had picked out my outfit the night before. Since it was still warm up here, I chose a white tank top with an empire waist, paired with a hunter green vest and light blue short-shorts. Black gladiator sandals, diamond studs, and a brown leather bracelet completed the look. I straightened my long, light-brown hair and left it down. I put on some foundation and swiped eyeliner over my brown eyes. After choking down a bag of mini chocolate-chip muffins, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

My blue vintage Mustang was parked in the driveway. It'd been an early birthday present, bought right after they told us we were moving, back in June. Probably bribing me to go along with the move and not whine about it. Funny. They thought they could compensate us moving a world away by getting me a new car. Although I guess it worked . . .

I looked at my phone. It read 7:35. "Abbey! Get your butt down here! We're gonna be late!" My little sister could never get ready on time.

"I'm coming!"

Abbey ran out in a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Is that really what you're wearing on your first day of school?"

"Yes it is. Care to comment?"

"Well, at least no one will mistake you for a girl."

I narrowly missed the deadly muffin that whizzed passed my head. We both climbed into the car and I started the engine. I immediately plugged in my iPhone. My finger whisked over the touch-screen. I grinned.

"YOU BELONG WITH MEEEEE! LUCAS TILL I LOVE YOU!"

"Cecily, shut the hell up!"

"Punishment. Deal with it."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fifteen minutes later, I zoomed up to the high school. Home of the Wolves. I quickly found a parking spot near the edge of the lot. Might as well make an entrance, right? Walk by as many people as I can? I slowly grabbed my backpack and my purse. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then stepped out of the driver's door. I waited with my sister and we stepped together. _Time to show these bitches what growing up in the boondocks really means._

I set my walk to the internal beat that was always running through a dancer's mind on repeat. I looked straight ahead, taking in everything, but blocking all of the people out. I felt everyone's curious stares as I walked by. I could just imagine what they were whispering about.

I walked into the office. The receptionist, an over-styled soccer mom named Mrs. Brown, handed me my schedule. Hmmm let's see. A.P. Language and Comp, Study Hall, Algebra 2. Well, being in the dumb math is always exciting. A.P. U.S. History, Econ, Chorus and Physics. As soon as little sis got her classes, I left the wee one to fend for herself. "Good luck, fresh meat!" I smiled as brightly as I could. She shot me a glare that could made the fake flowers behind me wither. She stalked off, leaving me alone in the crowded lobby.

I looked down at my schedule. According to this, my locker number was . . . 231. I picked my way down the hallway, following locker numbers 'til I found mine. I put in the combination and swung it open. It was going to be a pain in the ass to unlock my locker between every class. I took all my locker stuff out of my backpack. A mirror, magnets, and photos of my friends from back home. God, I missed them. But no use focusing on that now. I was here to make new friends.

"Hey."

I whipped around. A perky girl, about my age, was standing before me. Obviously Quileute, with her dark, long hair and brown skin, she wore a flowered tank and faded cut-offs, "I'm Marie. What's your name?"

"Uhh, Cecily. Cecily Humphrey."

"Nice. I have the locker right next to yours. You're new here right? Where you from?"

I smiled, "Tennessee."

"From Nashville?"

I looked at her admonishingly. "Where else?"

She laughed, "Wow, that's a long way to come."

People were openly pointing as they passed us; their mouths not so discreetly covered my brown hands. Brown and black, everywhere I turned.

"It's a small school. All the kids on the reservation come to the Rez School. We learn Quileute and all that shit. You know absolutely everything about everyone when you've been going to school with the same kids forever. But don't worry. You'll stick out fine."

"Hardy har har. You've boosted my self-esteem to new heights."

She looked at the paper in my hands, "Let me see you're schedule."

I handed it to her. "Hmmm . . . looks like you're on the A.P. track too."

I sighed, "Gotta get into college."

"I know it. We have every class together. Except for . . . Physics and Algebra 2."

"Great! I need someone to bitch about econ to."

She looked up. She was glancing at something over my shoulder.

"Hello? Marie?" I asked. She snapped back.

"Off in Never Never Land?"

"Hey! I had a crush on Peter Pan until I was 14. That is no laughing matter."

"God, you freak! But seriously, what are you making moon eyes at?"

"They're here."

I turned around to see what she was looking at. My heart stopped.

A group of Quileute boys were walking in our direction. They all looked relatively the same; with their short black hair, spiked in the front. They were all monstrous, tall with huge muscles. But if you looked closely, you could see differences, like I Spy. One especially big guy had gray eyes and darker skin. The shortest one, it looked like, was about 5' 10" and had the lightest skin tone. One, though, stole my attention.

He was easily 6' 5", not the tallest one in the bunch, but to someone who's 5' 3", he was a giant. His brown eyes were warm and his muscles showed through his black t-shirt. He was gorgeous. His eyes caught mine and it was like the whole world froze. It felt like time stopped.

Just then the 5-minute bell blared.

"Damn you bell!" I lobbed my very dangerous pencil at the red contraption mounted on the ceiling. It did some damage to the paint, nothing more. But a victory just the same.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

The pack walked into school quickly. Patrol ran late the night before, and most of us slept in this morning. Though none of us gave a flying shit. The tribal council got us off for any school we chose to miss due to our "sacred duty." I laughed. A girl was so distracted by us that she walked straight into an open locker door. They'd get used to it eventually. We strolled in and started down the hallway. I saw a new pale-face talking to Marie. We had gone out a couple times before I shifted. But I had to stop seeing her when I phased. Now, I'm looking for that girl. My imprint. A girl to love me and stand by my side when I became Alpha.

When I looked at the new chick, it was like the whole world stopped. Nothing mattered, except for her. She was like the center of the world. My world. I had to know her name. I had to know everything about her. Now I was the moon-faced one.

Embry jerked at my arm, "Jacob? JACOB! Hello?" He followed my gaze. "Ummm, Jacob? Did . . . did you just imprint?"

And suddenly, the fantasy ended, "Oh shit."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cecily's POV

"Um Cecily? CECILY!" Marie shouted.

"Hmmm . . . what . . . yeah?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Who are you staring at? Are you staring at Jacob Black?"

"Ummm . . . yes?" I said, not really sure of my answer.

"Oooo! Someone has a crush on Jacob!"

"Well, he is pretty cute." I smiled.

"Well don't get your hopes up. I heard he had a crush on a girl from Forks and she broke his heart. He was depressed almost the whole year."

"Oh." How could one girl have that kind of hold on a guy? And just like that, my heart fell. How could someone do that to him? He didn't deserve that. It made me angry. I wanted to go punch this girl's face in._ Okay Cecily, think happy thoughts._ Maybe I'd be the one going to Never Land.

"And he's a total jackass. We went out three times, and then he just disappeared. He came back a few weeks later, and he wouldn't even look at me."

I shrugged. "Thanks for the heads-up. I'm not gonna be into another guy like that."

She looked at my eyes, like she was searching for something. But she backed off. "Oh my god, Cecily we need to get to class or we're gonna be late on the first day."

I let her drag me along to English. I needed to find out more about this boy named Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 3: You and Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Special shout-out to Crying Rosex3 and LadyAmazon for reviewing (per my request). And per LadyAmazon's request, I combined two chapters so this one could be longer. So, as promised, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

'_Cause it's you and me. and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_With nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

- You and Me, Lifehouse

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The first two classes went by infinitely slowly. Then third period came along. Algebra. _Great, _I thought. Why do we right-brained people even bother? I let out a groan.

I walked in and I stopped dead in my tracks. Jacob. He was here. _This suddenly just became my new favorite class._ As if reading my thoughts, he turned around and stared into my eyes. Although that would've been creepy, not gonna lie. The thoughts part, of course. After a few moments, I broke his gaze and took a seat on the far side of the room, the last desk in the row, and took a few calming breaths. _Yup, definitely gonna fail math this year._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

I was talking to Embry when out of the corner of my eye, I saw _her _walk in. God she was gorgeous. She caught me staring and returned it. After a few seconds, she broke away and sat on the other side of the room. Like she wanted to get as far from me as humanly possible. Yeah I'm being pissy, but that's what happens when you're in _lovvvvvvvvve. _Dejected, I actually started listening to what Embry was saying. I quickly stole one last glance at then, the bell that started class rang and I took a seat close to the door.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cecily's POV

The bell rang, so I pulled out my all-recycled, eco-friendly notebook. Loving the earth and all that. Our teacher, Coach Claxton, started taking roll. He was a tall, thin man with gray hair, glasses and a crazy tie. Your typical nerdy, left-brained teacher. I smiled. When he got to my name, he paused, "It looks like we have a new student. Why don't you tell us your name, your grade, and where you came from?"

I took in a breath and began, "Well my name's Cecily Humphrey, I'm a junior, and I hail from Nashville, Tennessee."

"Well, well we have a new student that comes from Music City. Have you met any famous people?"

I smiled. I got asked that all the time. "Well, no. But does it count if an immediate relative has? My dad has."

He smiled, "I guess you know them by association then", and continued with taking roll. I breathed a sigh of relief, when I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned my head. Jacob was staring at me again.

As Coach Claxton droned on and on about the slope formula, I found myself doodling little hearts and the words _Jacob Black_ in the margins of my notebook. _Woah, _I thought. _Down, girl. I haven't even talked to the guy for Christ's sake._ But I realized I really wanted to talk to him. I sighed and tuned back to Claxton's lecture. Soon enough, the bell rang, and class was over.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

After an incredibly long class, the bell rang and I shot out of my seat. I walked out and waited for her to get her stuff. As soon as I saw her leave, I raced to catch up with her. "So, you're really from Nashville?"

She whipped her head around to see who was talking to her. When she saw me, she grinned. "Yeah, I really am."

I stuck out my hand, "I'm Jacob, by the way."

She reached to shake my hand. I held it, tracing every line, trying to imprint it into my memory. Looking down, she pulled her hand away. "Cecily."

I put my arm back by my side. "Do people ask you all the time if you've met famous people?"

She smiled. "You have no idea. Although I didn't actually live in the city. I lived in the country. But I spent as much time in the city as I could. But, sadly, I've never seen any famous people."

I nodded, completely entranced. The truth was, she could've been talking about the anatomy of flatworms and I still would've been fascinated. I asked another question, "Why did you move halfway across the country then?"

And just like that, her smile vanished. _Damn._ "Well my mom got a big job in Port Angeles, so we moved here."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

And just like that her smile was back. "It's okay. It's a chance for me to make a new start. Plus, I'd like to give living in a small town a try."

By the time we finished, we were at her locker. She threw her Algebra stuff in and grabbed an A.P. book. History. _And she's smart._ "What class do you have next?"

"A.P. History, with Ms. Gipson." She held up her book.

"Ooh, I've heard she's tough. Smart, huh?"

She shrugged. "Not especially. I just love history, that's all." _Humble too._

Another count against me.

I smiled, "Cool. I'll walk you there."

She looked at me. "You really don't have to do that."

I insisted. "But I want to."

"Okay, if you insist."

She shut her locker and we made our way to Gipson's classroom. We quickly reached it. She smiled at me, "Thank for walking me to class."

I returned it, "No problem."

With one last fleeting glance, she entered the room. I turned around and wandered to my next attempt to get a worthless education. It's not like I'd ever be leaving La Push now.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cecily's POV

Finally the bell sounded and Marie and I walked to my locker. I put my huge APUSH binder up and we walked, arm in arm, to the cafeteria. I got some chicken strips, a yogurt with granola, and a bottle of Fuze. We sat down at a table with some of her friends. The girl to my left was named Shelby. She had short, dirty-blond hair and was a dancer like me. She promised to get me an audition with the school's dance team. The second one's name was Kenzie. She, like Marie, was Quileute, except her hair was bobbed. She was on the varsity softball team. The last girl's name was Shawna. She had long, black wavy hair and a fellow pale-face. She was a horseback rider and was in the marching band. As they fired question after question at me, I anxiously scanned the caf, searching for the group of steroid-junkies. Not that hard to find. I could spot them all the way across the cafeteria. Now I really had a chance to study them. Seeing eight of them squeezing into one table was actually quite a funny sight. They were completely shoulder-to-shoulder, leaning into the center of the table. They reminded me of a football huddle. I must have been really concentrating, 'cause I heard Kenzie say, "Does she do this a lot?'

Marie replied, "No not really. She just does that when Jacob's around."

Shawna sat her fork down, "Ooh, does someone have a little crush on Jacob?"

I smiled sheepishly, "I guess I do."

Kenzie smirked, "Good choice. He's gorgeous. Is he interested in you?"

Marie interjected, "He walked her to study hall."

They squealed. All. Four. Of them. I laughed. "Guys, it's not that big of a deal. It's just the first day. He doesn't like me. There are many more beautiful girls in this school." I laughed again, "So who are the other guys at his table?"

Shelby named them as Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin, and Brady. I recognized Paul as the one with the gray eyes that I had noticed earlier. Seth was the shortest of the group and Brady and Collin were actual twins. I turned back to my own table and started working on the calories in front of me when . . .

BAM!

The wood table that the body-builders had been holding their super-secret conference at had split right down the middle. All eight of them landed bass ackwards, with a look of complete shock written smack on their foreheads. I burst out laughing. The rest of the large expanse of people remained completely silent. I kept on laughing. I guess no one had dared to mock them before. No one but me.

Just then, lunch ended. I threw my trash away and ambled on to my locker. I grabbed my Economics stuff. Marie waited for me and we walked to class together. He was in there, waiting for me. This time, when I sat down, he was right in front of me. Jacob turned around. "So we meet again."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

She chuckled, if you could call it that, "Yeah, I guess we do."

I smirked, "So, you know I'm a junior too?" _Stupid, why did you say that? Now she probably thinks you're lame._

"Oh wow, I never would've guessed. A junior in a junior-only class?"

I laughed. I couldn't think of what to say next. So I improvised. "So, who are you, Cecily Humphrey, junior from Nashville, Tennessee? What are you all about?"

"Well, when I was 5 I played soccer. I failed miserably at it, so I tried dance. Been taking it ever since. I like it 'cause no words are necessary. Your body does the talking. I sing too. I love Taylor Swift, I hate spiders and I am obsessed with cream soda and . . . Law and Order."

I took all that information in and stored it away for later, "So you're an artsy person, huh?"

"Yeah I am. My sister and I are different that way. She loves sports. Does cheerleading and softball. She doesn't like all that girly stuff."

The bell rang, cutting our conversation short. I shot her an apologetic look, turned around, and focused on the teacher.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cecily's POV

Soon the day was over. Dance team practice was after school. Shelby took me to meet the coach and I did an impromptu audition. I nailed it and she let me join. Ecstatic, I walked out to my car, started the engine and pulled up at the front door and honked my horn for my sister. We arrived home and I put my backpack up. I had heard that the beach was nearby and I wanted to go. When I lived in Tennessee, going to the beach was at least an 8 hour ordeal, so I was excited to live this close to the water. I changed into flip-flops and raced out the door, falling down the stairs on the way. I grabbed my bike and pedaled there as fast as I could.

5 minutes later, I was there. It was stunning. It was different than the snow-white sands of Florida. The coast was rocky, and the water was darker. There was something mysterious about it, something . . . foreboding. But I fell in love. I already knew I would visit it a lot.

I stayed there for about an hour. I biked back to the house and read some back issues of _Teen Vogue_ and checked Twitter until dinner. Then, according to family tradition, we ate our meal as we watched the news. Then it's beddy-bye time, around 10-ish. As I reflected on my day, I noticed something moving in the tree line. I got out of bed and pressed my face to the window, cupping my hands around my eyes so that I could see out. I froze. It was a giant, russet-colored wolf. I'd say it was about the size of a grizzly bear. I slide down so I sat on the floor, my only my face popped out from the bottom of the window. I strained my eyes, trying to get a closer look. Its eyes bore into mine. Mildly frightened, I drew the curtains over the windows and crawled under the covers. Soon, I fell into the world of dreams.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

After school, it was my turn to run patrol. I drove to Sam's house in my truck, undressed, tying my pants around my leg, and phased. My shift lasted 'til around 11. I tried to keep my thoughts away from Cecily, or the whole pack would eventually hear. But it was impossible. I'd always think about what she said, or how her eyes glittered when she talked to me, or the way her hips moved when she walked. Soon, they caught wind of what I was thinking.

(Wolf's thoughts in **bold**)

Embry started it, **"So Jacob, are you gonna visit her house today? Are you going to express your undying love for her?"**

Quil interrupted, **"WHAT? Jacob! You imprinted? How did I not this? Who is she?"**

Embry answered for me, **"Her name is Cecily Humphrey. She's a junior from Nashville, Tennessee."**

** "I can answer for myself, thanks Embry. And shut the fuck up. It's not your business."**

** "When one of us imprints, it becomes the whole pack's business. Sorry to break it to you Jacob."**

** "Whatever, jackass."**

It was around 10 and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see her. I separated from the group and ran to her house. I stayed by the trees and looked at the window. I could see her, climbing into bed. God, I wish I was with her. But all of a sudden she caught me and I saw her paralyze with fear. Slowly, she pulled the curtains over the window and I saw no more.

* * *

**So what do you think? I was thinking before I post Ch. 4, I am gonna ask for TWO new reviews. Mwhahahahahaha! (just kidding. about the evil laugh, not the reviews) And to make it easy for you, my lovely readers, I am gonna give you a question, so you have something to say when you review: How do you like Jacob's POV? Should I include more wolf mind-reading/interaction in future chapters? Please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4: Come and Save Me

**A/N: Wow I never thought I'd be updating this quickly! I got two reviews within 24 hours! So to reply to one of the reviews:**

**LadyAmazon: I debated whether I wanted Cecily to be scared of Jacob or not. He's isn't a weak girl, but she would be a little petrified of a giant wolf. I would be entranced by it. And I know he's a big fluffy dog, but**_**she**_**doesn't know that yet.**

* * *

_Nothin' ever seems to stay the same_

_But I found you tonight_

_Surprise_

_I found all I needed in your eyes_

_Everyone keeps leaving_

_But you stayed where I held you tonight_

_And let my heart go free_

_Hold me close, Now into forever_

_I'll be unafraid_

_Hold me close, Give me back my reason to believe_

_Come and save me_

- Come and Save Me, Glorianna

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Cecily's POV

Finally, Friday rolled around, and I could not wait for my shitty we- actually, my week was pretty darn good. It was good to get back to dancing, and I had already gone shopping with Marie and entourage on Wednesday. And, okay, I won't lie, Jacob was pretty good too. It was nice to get some guy attention; it really does wonders for the good ole self-esteem. Yes, one might describe it using words like "shallow", but love is a basic human need. We get it where we can.

Anyhoo, Forks was having its annual Labor Day Parade (Hey, when I get to peg spectators with candy, I am always in favor of parades. Never mind how insignificant the holiday in question is), and the rez sports teams were making an appearance. Yes, dance team is considered a sport.

I left La Push around lunch and loaded my car up with the team's sound system, candy (ammo), and four little freshmen. I raced over to Forks High, going around, oh, 15 miles over the speed limit. I was all like, zippy-zoom. Just to see my passengers grab onto the closest object in fear of death. All in good fun, of course.

We arrived at the town hall, the starting point of the whole shebang. My girls removed their contracted hands from each other and climbed out of the car, still trying to shake off the last remnants of claustrophobia. They ran off to the trailer we would soon ride on, leaving me to carry the mega-big sound system and two heavy grocery bags full of candy.

A huge flight of concrete stairs stood between me and the trailer. I slowly made my way down, the burdens in my hands feeling about 20 pounds heavier. Any passerby with average intelligence could tell that I was struggling. But independence was something that I was born with, so I made off like I had muscles. I was alone with my thoughts until I another voice invaded my mind. "Do you need some help?" I whipped my head around, only to smack faces with a guy.

"AHHH!"

"AHH!"

Hmmm, a very cute guy. Good thing I didn't cause any permanent damage to his gorgeous face. He had dark brown curly hair, cropped short, and big brown eyes. He had a slight tan, and was tall and built, though not as well as someone I know . . . I was the first to speak. "I think I bobbed- "

" -When you weaved." He flashed a mega-watt smile.

"Sure you're alright?"

"No, I think you blinded me." I smiled at him, knowing that he could clearly see me. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But I don't believe you answered _my_ question. Do you need some help with . . . whatever you have there?"

I looked down, faintly remembering what he had said before the collision. "Oh . . . yeah, sure." I handed him the candy, having been instructed by the captain to guard the Bose sound system with my life. He held both bags in one hand, and offered his opposite arm to me. I gladly hooked mine through his as I steered us to the trailer, which seemed to get farther and farther away.

Now he was the first to speak. "So, since it looks like we have awhile to go, let's play 20 questions."

"How 'bout 10?"

"Well, I'll take what I can get."

During the enduring walk over, I learned that his name was Kyle Smith and that, like me, he was from the South. He grew up in Georgia and moved here in middle school. He had an older sister, and he played everything from football to hockey. He, unfortunately, attended the high school in Forks. Kyle got just about as much meaningless facts out of me.

We had just finished playing when our destination cut the journey short. The older ones, the girls my age, quickly turned around before they thought I would notice them with their mouths gaping open like that. The younger ones were not so tactful, openly staring for quite a few seconds before my glare won over their curiosity. Judging by the bewildered look that flashed across his face, I figured Kyle had no idea what was going on. I quickly turned to face him, "So are you staying for the parade?"

He rubbed the back of his head, mussing his hair up a bit, "Um . . . yeah, my older sister is head cheerleader at Forks High, so I'm here with my parents."

I grinned, "Okay, I'll be sure to peg- I mean, throw some candy your way."

"As long as it's chocolate." He glanced away, looking a little pensive. "So . . . would it be okay . . . if I could get your number?"

I stood there for a moment, a little bit dumbfounded. Guys that looked the way Kyle did never gave a second look in my direction, let alone talk to me. And now he wanted my number? This was a first. "Uh, sure."

We exchanged numbers. He wrapped me in a hug, and went to go find his parents. I was happy, yes, but my heart was a little bit let down. I didn't know why, but I think it had something to do with a native boy that I met on a Monday.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

I slowed up, matching the speed of the near stand-still in front of me. My bike wasn't exactly built for this kind of speed.

Finding parking in this mess would be hell.

I parked my motorcycle, melting into the crowd. All at once, the sounds of screaming toddlers and whining children assaulted my ears. The voices of so many people pounded at me, almost unbearable. It was a day off, a school-sanctioned one that is, and most of my classmates were at home, or at the beach, soaking in one of the last days of sunshine. And I would be there to, but I wanted to see my imprint again. I was here, being a loner, because Embry and Quil wanted to catch a view of a . . . different sort. One that involved bikinis and tanning skin.

I didn't know my way around here too well. Just like the vamps weren't allowed on rez territory, we tended to stay out of Forks. My ears were snagged by the sound of two bodies colliding. I whipped my head around, anxiously searching. My eyes quickly shuffled through pimply teenagers and overweight parents to find a tall guy in a football jersey chatting up a short brunette. I recognized one of their voices. I growled, a familiar fire starting to lick at my skin. She was Cecily, _my_ Cecily. I instantly knew the guy. I had seen him hanging around the beach; just another tool from Forks with sluts hanging off each arm. Yet here he was spending more time than I had with my own imprint. What was he doing with my girl?

I silently observed their whole walk, jealous of the way he made her laugh. But when he hugged her. I turned away, quickly making my way back to my bike. I gripped the handlebars, and try to control my breathing. When I opened my eyes, both handles clearly showed the entire imprint of my clenched hands. Normally, I would've just run to the nearest patch of woods and phased right then and there. But I had to remind myself that I wasn't on my own turf right now. And this is why I hated coming into Forks.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cecily's POV

I walked back to the 'Stang, with a full heart and three empty bags of candy. I think I managed to hit a six year-old right in the eye. That one moment made it all worthwhile. I spotted an unfamiliar body leaning against the hood of my baby. I thought maybe that it was Kyle, being a creeper, but the figure was taller. And his skin was dark . . .

When I approached, he stared at me, his eyes filled with shock. "You have one of these?!"

I grinned, "Yep. She's my baby."

Awkward silence.

"So, are you my stalker now?"

He laughed, "No, I just wanted to ask you something." He looked kinda nervous. Then he didn't talk for like five minutes.

"Hell-o?"

He took a deep breath, "Do you wanna go out this weekend?"

I think my heart did a double back handspring tuck. Yes! This was what I'd been waiting for. So, I said, "Yeah, of course. So where are we going?"

"That's a surprise. Meet me at First Beach at 5 p.m. tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll be there."

He grinned, "Great."

He turned around and walked to his truck. Smiling, I got behind the car on the side opposite him and started doing a very bad rendition of the Charleston, my signature victory dance.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day, I counted the hours until I had to start getting ready for my date. I told my parents, and they were cool with it, which is weird, come to think about it. I think they were just elated I wasn't spending my day as a hermit. As long as I got home by 11, of course. I had picked out a white and red flowered baby-doll top with shorts and woven wedge sandals. I left my hair wavy and wore a silver chain with a bow pendant set in rhinestones. I pulled into First Beach at 5 on the dot. I got out of my Mustang and sat on a log, white-washed and smooth from the sea. I wasn't there for two minutes before a pair of strong hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?"

"Jacob Black!" I grabbed his hands and spun around to find Jacob dressed in a polo and jeans. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah come on. We're goin in my car." He was still holding onto my hands. I let his right hand go, but only to grab my purse. We strolled over to his truck. It was set pretty high off the ground, so as soon as he slid into the driver's side, he offered his hand to me. But I refused it. I did grow up in Tennessee after all.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going or not?"

"Nope. You're not gonna find out until we get there. So close your eyes."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I think we drove for about 20 minutes before I felt the truck come to a stop. True to my word, I had kept my eyes closed the entire way there. The ride there was mostly silent. I wish I could say it wasn't awkward, but being practically blinded and driven to an unknown destination by a hormone-raging _man_ that I barely knew doesn't really provide for comfort.

He said to me, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I slowly removed my hands from over my face and gasped.

It was an amusement park. One of those old-fashioned ones with a carousel and bright lights and pastel colors wherever you looked. Above the gates, a big sign, faded by time and laughter, read "Candyland". I was awestruck.

"This is so cool. I didn't know places like this existed anymore."

He face beamed, "Like it?"

"Love it."

We walked hand in hand up to the ticket booth. Despite my protests, he paid for both of our tickets. And we entered the park.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

I was so happy. I was nervous the whole car ride there, wondering if she would like the park. But one look at her awestruck face when she opened her eyes, and I knew that I had picked the right place. I grabbed her hand and led her to the ticket booth. She insisted on paying for her own ticket, but I refused. I heard that Southern girls like chivalry. We walked through the gates and suddenly, we were in Candyland.

We immediately hit the rides; the carousel and the rollercoaster. Turns out, she's a big rollercoaster fan, and she's even been to Cedar Point, the rollercoaster capital of the world. A couple hours later, we stopped by a vendor to get something to eat. Again, I insisted on paying. I came back a couple minutes later with four hot dogs and two Cokes in those old glass bottles.

"Um . . . Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you get four hot dogs?"

"Um . . . I kind of eat a lot."

I handed one hot dog to her and ate the other three by the time she finished hers. We threw our trash away and strolled over to the games. I won the strength game without even really trying and won her a giant giraffe, just like in the movies. By 10, we were headed out of the park.

We got to the car and she still distanced herself, sitting right next to the window. She shivered, "How could it possibly be this cold in the nighttime when it's so warm during the day?"

"Here. Scoot closer to me."

She eyed me warily as she moved closer. I snaked my right arm around her and pulled her towards me. I felt her tense up, then relax into my side. She sighed, "Mhmm . . ."

I smiled, "Yeah I have like this permanent fever all the time."

"It feels nice."

We rode the rest of the way to the beach in a comfortable silence. And soon, we had arrived. We quietly got out of the truck.

"This was great. It was a lot of fun."

I chuckled, "Well I'm glad you liked it."

"Well here, let me get your number." She tossed me her phone and held her hand out for mine. I gave it to her and she quickly began to press various buttons. "All finished."

I tossed back her phone "My number's in there. Text me sometime."

"I will."

And out of the blue, I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She trained her eyes on the ground, trying to hide the blush that was rising to her cheeks. But I still saw it and smirked at the sight. She walked to her car, throwing one last glance back at me. I smiled. She returned it, and then disappeared into the car. This was officially the best night of my life.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cecily's POV

He kissed me! Jacob, the hottest guy I'd ever met, kissed_ me_! I could still feel where his lips had grazed my cheek. I got home and snuck up to my room. As soon as I entered through the door, I quickly shut it and leaned my back against it, running my fingers through my hair. I never thought I could feel this much all at one time. I only knew one thing. I had fallen for Jacob Black. Hard.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sunday was a day of relaxation. We basically lazed around, doing nothing, although Jacob and I texted each other the whole day. I couldn't wait 'til tomorrow. I missed seeing him.

* * *

**So what do you think of their first date? I personally really liked it. Y'all know the drill. This time I ask for 3 reviews! Farewell for now.**


	6. Chapter 5: We Close Our Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay. I didn't have internet from when I last updated until Wednesday of this week, and I have a big research paper due tomorrow. I've been a little distracted as of late. So I apologize. And I wanna thank you SO much. I got 4 reviews! I know, I'm a nerd, but it means a lot to me. So thanks again. Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

_We close our eyes_

_And the world has turned around again_

_We close our eyes and dream_

_Well if you come to me_

_Well if you touch my hand_

_I might just slip away_

_I might just disappear_

_Who am I?_

_And if you think I'm worth it_

_Well if you think it's not too late_

_We might start falling_

_If we don't try to hard_

_We might start falling in love_

- We Close Our Eyes, Allister

* * *

_Chapter 5_

I came to school the next day in a preppy pink polo and jean shorts. When I pulled into my usual spot, Jacob's truck was parked in the next space, its owner leaning against the door.

His eyes lit up when he saw me. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." I struggled to get my purse, dance bag, and overloaded backpack out at the same time. He walked over next to me.

"Here, let me help you with that, 'mam," Jacob putting on the worst Southern/country accent I have ever heard in my entire life.

I raised my eyebrows. "That's the worse Southern accent I've ever heard. And are you sure you can handle it? It's pretty heavy."

He laughed, "Positive. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm pretty strong."

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Really."

"I thought it was pure luck that you won that strength game on Saturday."

He laughed again. I tossed him my messenger bag. He caught it with ease. "Told you so."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

We strolled casually to my locker. He gave me my bag back. Too soon, the five minute bell rang, and we had to part. "I'll see you in Algebra."

His smile disappeared, "See ya."

He walked away. I tried not to move my eyes to his - ahem - backside, but it was just so damn hard!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

I said goodbye. Wow, two classes seemed like an eternity. But finally 9:50 rolled around and I got to class as fast as my legs could carry me. Well, not _as_ fast.

It was a couple minutes before she walked into Math. I beckoned her over. "Sit over here today."

"Okay." She sounded uncertain.

Cecily started making her way to me. But then her foot caught on the leg of a desk, and her books went flying. I rushed over, "Are you okay?" I knelt down next to her.

She glanced up at me. "Yeah I'm . . . fine." Just then I realized how close our faces were. God, I just wanted to kiss her. But I couldn't. Not right here. "This happens to me all the time. I am uncoordinated everywhere but the dance floor." I gave her a look. "Really, it's fine."

Secretly relieved, I helped her up. "Wow you remind me so much of Bella."

She shot me a confused look. "Who's that?"

And suddenly, my mood plummeted. _Damn._ _I don't wanna think about her right now. _"Oh, just this girl I used to know."

"What happened to her?"

_Um, let's see. I thought I was in love with her, but she was already in love with someone else. A vampire actually. She rejected me and then they got married and moved far away. Oh by the way, did I mention I'm a werewolf? _"Um, she moved away."

"Were y'all close?"

_More than you could ever imagine._ "Kinda, but I'm over it. Now." I added quietly.

I grin broke out on her face. "Good."

Just then Embry sauntered in. I shot him a look. He broke out giant grin. "Well, well, who's this?"

"This is Cecily. She just moved here from Nashville."

"I know that." He turned to Cecily. "Hey I'm Embry, Jacob's best friend. And the better-looking one. So don't feel bad if you feel the urge to dump him for me."

That made me angry. I growled. He knew not to talk like that to my imprint. He got the message, rolling his eyes, but backed off. The bell rang, and we took our seats, Cecily in front of me, Embry beside me. Claxton began to lecture and I began to doze off.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cecily's POV

After Math ended, Marie was waiting for me. "So come on, tell me all about your date with Jacob! I mean . . . How was it? Where did he take you?" She assaulted me as I left class. We started walking to our respective lockers.

"It was amazing! We had so much fun. He took me to this amusement park, one of those old-fashioned ones. It was the perfect first date."

She laughed. "You have that dreamy, faraway look in your eyes, so I'm guessing it went well. Just don't go all love-struck puppy on me. I don't know if I could deal with that."

Suddenly, Jacob came out of nowhere. "Can I 'escort' you to class?"

"Of course." I turned to Marie. "I'll see you in English."

"Bye Cecily." She winked at me.

"Steal her again like that Black, and there'll be payback headed your way."

Trying to suppress the giggles that were threatening to escape, I followed Jacob to my study hall, talking about random stuff. I found myself not wanting to say goodbye.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The rest of the day went by . . . uneventful. At least, until I tried to start my car after school. "Dang, why won't this thing start!?" I said, furiously turning the keys back and forth in the ignition. Good thing Abbey had gone home with a friend. She would start whining right about now. Frustrated, I tore my keys out of the ignition and threw them at the window.

Someone tapped on my window. It was none other than Jacob. Why was he always there when I needed him? It was actually kind of creepy. I cranked down the window.

"Are inanimate objects bothering you?"

"Um no . . . it's just that my car won't start. It's pretty old, but I've never had issues with it before."

He gave the car a once over. "I can probably help. I built the hunk of junk over there pretty much by scratch." He gestured over towards his truck.

"Really?" No sarcasm intended this time. "You can fix it?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, probably. Let's hitch it to the back of my truck. I'll tow it to the repair shop I work at."

"Okay great." I breathed a sigh of relief. I helped him pull a chain out of the bed of his truck and hooked it to the underside of the car. We chattered as we made our way to the repair shop. Once we arrived, he introduced me to Sam, "I finally get to meet the infamous Cecily. Jacob's talked so much about you."

I was surprised. "Really?"

"All the time. It actually gets so annoying after awhile; we have to tell him to shut the hell up or leave our house."

I burst out laughing. Jacob just punched Sam in the arm while trying to keep a straight face. "I'm gonna get started on your car now. It'll probably be finished in a couple hours."

"Awesome. I'll walk home then."

He gave me a look, "Cecily, you can't walk home. It's a couple miles from here."

I blushed, "Oh, right."

"Sam, can you drive her home?"

I turned to him. "Of course I can. My truck's out back. Let me just get cleaned up first." I then noticed that he was covered in oil and grease.

"Okay." A couple minutes later he emerged, ready to go.

We got in his truck and he drove me home, telling me funny stories about Jacob the entire way. My sides ached by the time he pulled up to the house.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A couple hours later, I pulled up to the garage in my bike. I leaned it against the wall and walked in. I was then met by a shirtless Jacob. Oh. My. God. My eyes went big and my mouth fell open a little. He had a six pack. _A six pack!_ I didn't think he could get any more beautiful, but apparently I was wrong.

His eyes twinkled, clearly amused. "Your car's all finished."

I snapped back in reality. "What?"

He burst out laughing, "Your car's all finished."

"Awesome, thanks Jacob!" And spontaneously I hugged him, not really caring about the all the dirt that covered his body. He was surprised I could tell, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I buried my face in his shoulder. We didn't let go for a long time. It felt so . . . right. I never wanted to let go. Ever. But eventually, we detangled ourselves from each other. I climbed into my car, ignited the engine, and drove off, waving to Jacob.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

She came in and I could barely contain my laughter at her reaction. Girls always did that when they saw me without any . . . covering on my upper body. But what I wasn't prepared for was when she pulled me into a hug. I was . . . speechless. I wrapped my arms around her and drew her as close to me as possible. I wanted to stay there forever.

I helped her load her bike in the trunk of the Mustang. As soon as she left, I phased and followed her car at a discreet distance, to make sure she got home okay. I watched her through her bedroom window again, but this time she didn't notice me. I wondered when I'd ever have the courage to tell her about . . . this.

* * *

**You know the drill! Five reviews before I update. Do it. You know you want to. Click that button on the bottom of the page. R and R! Please and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6: Hear You Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the super-long hiatus. It took FOREVER to get 5 reviews for the last chapter, and then I was gone at camp for two weeks. Thanks so much to all of the reviewers! I'm super-excited about the next chapter! The lyrics are in the chapter. Enjoy! *hand flourish***

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Cecily's POV

I woke up on Thursday with a smile on my face. I had been like this all week. My life was going great and I was going out with the most amazing guy ever. Now he hugged me when I got to school and hugged me when we said goodbye. I was on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down

Today, as we walked in together, he said, "You've heard about the big back-to-school bash they're having down at the beach right?"

Of course I had. The school put on a big bash every year to kick school year off. Everyone in Chorus was required to perform in some form or fashion at it. Nick, a guy in my class, had asked me to do a duet with him, and I had planned it as a surprise for Jacob. "Of course I have, Jake. It's all anyone's been talking about."

He looked into my eyes, "You'll go with me right?"

I stopped and turned to him, "Of course I'm going with you. Besides, I have a surprise planned for you there."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? Any chance you'll tell me what it is?"

I pushed at his arm playfully, "Of course not. You're just gonna have to find out tomorrow."

He snaked his arm around my waist, attaching me to his side and whispered in my ear, "I can't wait."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Friday could not have come any faster. I was so nervous about tonight. What would Jacob think of my singing? Would he like it? I prayed that he would.

We drove to the party in his Rabbit. I had dressed in a black short-sleeve shirt with the word "HOPE" scrawled on the front. With it, tan lace-up short-shorts and flip-flops.

We got out, and I decided to introduce him to my parents. They wanted to hear about this "boy that stole my heart." Their words, not mine.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jacob."

Jacob stuck his hand out, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey."

Dad shook his hand, "It's good to finally meet you. We've haven't seen Cecily so happy since before we moved here."

I blushed. Jacob simply smiled, "Well I'm happy that I can make her happy."

He gave Jacob a long look. "You look like a good boy. So I'm giving my approval."

Mom added, "As am I. I hope you'll treat her well."

Dad interjected, "And if you don't, I have a shotgun."

"Dad!" I gave him an admonished look.

Jacob laughed, "I'll remember that Mr. Humphrey." He tugged at my hand. "Come on, I want you to meet some of my friends."

"Okay. Bye Mom. Bye Dad." I gave them a half-wave as we made our way to the enormous group of boys that I remembered walked in with him on the first day.

"Guys, this is Cecily. Cecily, this is Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah, Jared, Kim, Quil, and Paul. And of course, you've already met Embry."

"Hey y'all." I gave them each a smile.

Quil looked at me, "I'm guessing you're from the South?"

I laughed, "Yeah. I'm from Nashville."

Seth's eyes bugged out, "Nashville? As in Tennessee?"

I laughed again, "Yes, as in Tennessee. I haven't heard of any other Nashvilles, have you?"

Jacob interjected, "Seth here's a big fan of country music. And no Seth, she hasn't met any celebrities."

"Unfortunately." I said with a smile.

This is how we talked, back and forth, for a while. The camaraderie was suddenly dispelled by a tap on my shoulder. I looked back. Kyle gave me what was now his signature, cocky grin.

"Kyle!" I exclaimed in amazement, surprised that he even showed up. We had been texting and I just mentioned the Bash, completely expecting him to blow it off. Kids from La Push and Forks don't mix that much, from what I've been able to tell. I dropped my non-existent plate of food and wrapped him in a big bear hug. We'd become close in this short amount of time. It was really nice to talk to someone who'd already experience the massive culture shock of going from the Southeast to the Northwest. I pulled him into our circle, and struck up some conversation. It was then back to normal, I guess, but I noticed that everyone was shooting invisible eye-daggers at Kyle. Everyone except Leah, that is. She just had a big grin on her face.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I was so nervous backstage. I always felt this way when I was about to perform, but never to this magnitude. And suddenly, we were up. I walked onto stage and approached the mike. The music started. My partner started to sing.

_There's no one in town I know_

_ You gave us someplace to go_

_ I never said thank you for that (partner)_

_(I came in) Thought I might get one more chance_

_ What would you think of me now? (partner)_

_ So lucky_

_ So strong_

_ So proud (me)_

_ I never said thank you for that (partner)_

_ Now I'll never have a chance (me)_

_ May angels lead you in_

_ Hear you me my friends (together)_

_ On sleepless roads the sleepless go (me)_

_ May angels lead you in (partner)_

_ So what would you think of me now?_

_ So lucky _

_ So strong_

_ So proud (together)_

_ I never said thank you for that (partner)_

_ Now I'll never have a chance (me)_

_ May angels lead you in_

_ Hear you me my friends_

_ On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_ May angels lead you in (together)_

_ May angels lead you in (me)_

_ May angels lead you in (partner)_

_ May angels lead you in (me)_

_ May angels lead you in (together)_

_ And if you were with me tonight_

_ I'd sing to you just one more time_

_ Song for a heart so big_

_ God wouldn't let it live (me)_

_ May angels lead you in_

_ Hear you me my friends_

_ On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_ May angels lead you in (together)_

_ May angels lead you in_

_ Hear you me my friends (partner)_

_ On sleepless roads the sleepless go _

_ May angels lead you in (together)_

_ On sleepless roads the sleepless go (me)_

_ May angels lead you in (together)_

It got quiet for a moment. I closed my eyes. Then the audience broke out in thunderous applause. They liked it! I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. As I descended from the stage, I was met first by my parents.

"You were great! We're so proud of you!" My parents pulled me into a bear hug.

"Thanks." I scanned the crowd, looking for Jacob. It was kinda hard to see in the dark. I let go of my parents. I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist. I whipped my head around. It was Jake, of course. "You did great!" He grabbed my arms and lifted me into the air. "Was this my surprise?"

I couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah. Did you like it?"

"You were amazing! I didn't know you were a singer!"

"Just another one of my many talents." I said suggestively.

"Really? Just one?" He grabbed me and pulled me into the woods. He put his hands on my waist. Out of habit, I put my arms around his neck. He lifted me up so we we're face to face, my feet dangling above the ground. And suddenly, his lips were mine.

How could I possibly describe how I felt at that exact moment? It was . . . magic. It was my first kiss. And it was the best thing I've ever felt in my entire life. My lips fit perfectly into his. I played with his hair, twirling it around my fingers. He let out a groan and pulled me closer. His touch was absolutely intoxicating. I could feel him smile. Shyly, I moved my tongue. He met it with his and we moved together, in perfect sync. What had I been waiting for? I guess I still hadn't been absolutely sure he liked me. Until now.

It stayed that way for a couple minutes, but eventually we both had to come back up for air. "That was amazing."

He pulled me into a hug, burying his head in my hair. And we just stayed that way for a while. Being in his arms just felt right.

Jacob's POV

She looked so beautiful, I couldn't control myself. I pulled her into the woods, away from everyone and everything. I just wanted it to be her and me. I lifted her up so that we were face to face. Then, on impulse, I kissed her.

There are no words in the human language to describe it. Something inside of me burst. Our lips molded together. A perfect fit. Then she started playing with my hair. I couldn't help the smile that rose to my mouth and the groan that escaped from my lips. Shyly, her tongue moved. I met it eagerly. I could've stayed like this for all of eternity.

But I had to keep myself in check. If I had let instinct take over, we would have been on the ground and without clothes.

But eventually, I started to run out of breath. I broke our kiss and grabbed her into a hug.

"That was amazing" She could barely contain her pleasure.

And I couldn't have agreed more.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cecily's POV

I didn't see him for the rest of the weekend. I missed him so much. I don't think I'd ever felt this strongly about a guy. Ever. He drives me crazy and I never stop thinking about him. I couldn't wait for Monday.

* * *

**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! This was by far in my top three chapters to write. The chemistry between them is great and I love it! The song, by the way, is Hear You Me, by Jimmy Eat World. The song is amazing! **

** On another note, I love Seth soooooo much. His character his fun to play with, and making him a rabid fan of country music was a spur of the moment thing that's hilarious to think about.**

**Thanks for reading! Please please please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Crazier

**A/N: Hey guys! I am updating after only 3 reviews because I never specifically said I needed 6. Also thanks to my awesome power of knowing all, 75 people have read the last chapter, so I should have 75 reviews! But I forgive you, my adoring readers :). I have a reader warning for this chapter, though. There is a bit of lemony goodness. But absolutely NO sex. There will be no full-on lemon in this story. At least for now. Yay for abstinence! Here's a shout-out to my three reviewers: 2010Camaro 2SS, lovably17 (a repeat reviewer!), and ForeverTeamEdward13 (also a repeat reviewer! not sure why she/he is reading a story written by a Team Jacob fan, but that's okay). Anyway, without any further ado, Chapter 7!**

* * *

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_ I don't wanna hide anymore_

_ You lift my feet off the ground_

_ You spin me around_

_ You make me crazier_

_ Crazier_

_ Feels like I'm fallin' and I_

_ I'm lost in your eyes_

_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

- Crazier, Taylor Swift

* * *

_Chapter 7_

I pulled into school on Monday. Jake was waiting for me, of course. As soon as I stepped out of the car, he was next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. I was surprised, but soon melted into his embrace. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. I smiled. I could really get used to this. I grabbed my stuff, grabbed his hand, and we walked in together.

I could feel people's eyes on us as we passed by. I whispered in his ear, "People are staring at us."

"Well I don't mind if you don't."

I squeezed his hand, "Of course I don't. It's just . . . weird that's all. I'm not used to all the attention. People back home would not believe their eyes if they saw me right now."

He gave me a look, "What do you mean?"

I took a breath, "Well I wasn't considered . . . pretty or dateable back at my old school."

An angry expression suddenly took over his face, "How could anyone not think you were pretty?"

I looked down at the ground, "Some nasty rumors were made up and spread about me. By people who hated me. I don't know why, and it really hurt me. No guy even gave me a second thought."

We stopped and he looked at me. "Well I think you're beautiful."

I blushed. "No one's ever called me beautiful before."

He smiled and we walked to class.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Friday was the first home football game. The whole group of guys decided to paint up for the game. On their chests they wrote W-O-L-V-E-S-! and on their backs they painted the name of a player. I painted up Jake. He flinched when the cold paint touched his chest. I wrote "The Flash" on his back. He was the !, so I could stand next to him during the game. I knew I would be staring more at . . . him than the game. The Wolves crushed the other team. There's definitely more spirit at public school games than private school games, I have to say. The whole thing was crazy. Since it was pass curfew when the game ended, he couldn't drive me home and my parents had to take me. Before we left though, I asked him to come over the next day to study for the big Econ test with me. Needless to say, I couldn't sleep all night.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day at 4, he showed up at my door, in a t-shirt and jeans. I had thrown on a plaid shirt and skinny jeans. He gave me a hug and we walked into the living room. My sister had a game to cheer at and my parents drove her, so we had the whole house to ourselves. I hadn't expected to get much actual studying done, but I'd set out my Economics stuff anyway.

We sat next to each other on the sofa and started quizzing each other on the Nasdaq and stock options. Or at least, I tried to. Every couple seconds he'd do something to make me laugh and soon I couldn't concentrate. We kept this up for about an hour. Suddenly Jake said, "I'm hungry."

I laughed, "Jacob, you're always hungry. That's nothing new."

"I'm a guy. I can't help it."

So we ordered a pizza and a pay-per-view movie. I cuddled next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and started playing with my hair. Suddenly, he cupped my chin in his hand and lifted my face up so that we were mere inches from each other. And he kissed me.

This one was different. There was something more . . . wanting. Hungry. He moved his lips against mine in a sort of frenzy. I wanted more. He wanted more. And we both knew it. I gripped his shirt and pulled him towards me.

_More. More. More._

And then we lost all control. All of a sudden he was on top of me. I yanked off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He undid the top buttons of my shirt. My hands caressed the small of his back, his stomach, his smooth chest. I couldn't get enough of him. My hand grazed the top of his pants. I resisted the urge to yank off his jeans as well. A groan escaped from his lips. His hands felt their way under my shirt, moving up and down my back. I couldn't help myself. I arched at the feel of his touch, pushing at his bare chest. Without thinking, I wrapped my leg around his. But then a small voice inside of me said. _Stop._

_Stop._

I knew that if we didn't stop now, we wouldn't stop at all. I couldn't do this. I just wasn't ready. This wasn't right. And I knew it. I forced myself to stop. I quit kissing him. "Jacob. Jake. We have to stop." Gently, I pushed him off of me.

He looked at me and shoved his hand into his hair, "Oh my god, Cecily, I'm so sorry. I lost control. I would never make you do something that you aren't ready for. I'm sorry." He picked his shirt up off the ground and put it back on.

I smiled at him." It's okay Jacob. I lost control too." I put his hands in mine and placed them on my waist. "Let's just . . . finish the movie."

He visibly relaxed. He pulled me close and we finished watching.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

I pulled up to Cecily's house at 4 on the dot. _Damn,_ I thought to myself, _she sure has a big house._ I walked up to the door. She was wearing a plaid shirt and skinny jeans. She looked hot. I mean really hot. I held her in my arms for one brief moment and we made our way to the living room. It was pretty big, with a leather couch and big windows. The house was quiet, so her parents must've been gone. We settled into the couch and cracked open our books.

It didn't last very long. Soon I was cracking jokes and making silly faces to make her laugh. After about an hour of non-studying, my stomach rumbled. I realized that I was starving. "I'm hungry." I said off-handedly.

She laughed, "Jacob you're always hungry. That's nothing new."

I pretended to be hurt. "I'm a guy. I can't help it."

We decided to order in and call for pizza. While she was talking on the phone, I bought a movie on the TV. _17 Again_ was on. I knew she'd like that, so I chose that one. We got comfortable on the couch and she snuggled close to me, putting her head on my shoulder. I slipped my arm around her and played with her silky hair, twirling it around my finger. On an impulse, I cupped her chin in my hand and moved her face to mine. Our faces were only inches away from each other. I put her lips to mine.

Something had changed. This was more . . . searching. I wanted more. I wanted her. Every inch of her. We were kissing each other like we were running out of time. I was tired of being restrained. She grabbed my shirt and yanked me closer. And then I made a big mistake.

I let my instincts take over.

I became aggressive, my wolf overcoming me. I quickly moved on top of her. I couldn't control myself anymore. She ripped my shirt off and tossed it away. I undid the top button of her shirt, not allowing myself to go there. Yet. She explored the now-exposed part of my body, feeling her way up my back, tracing my six-pack with her fingers, placing her hands on my chest. God, she really enjoyed torturing me. She moved her hand over the hem of my jeans. I growled, begging for her touch. I let my hands trail up her back. She arched towards me, pushing at me with her body. Her leg found its way around mine, locked in a passion. I knew where this was going. I knew.

_Keep going. Keep going. Keep going._

_Stop._

It took me a second to realize that Cecily had said stop. I could feel her gently push me off. I knew I had made a mistake.

"Oh my god Cecily, I'm so sorry. I lost control. I would never make you do something you aren't ready for. I'm sorry." I ran my hand through my hair. I found my shirt and pulled it back over my head and covered the rest of my body.

She smiled at me. How could she smile after what I'd almost made her do? She took my big hands in her own and placed them on her waist. "It's okay Jacob. I lost control too. Let's just . . . finish the movie."

I relaxed. I pulled her to me and we finished the movie.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After the movie, I gave her a quick kiss good bye and left her house. Her parents pulled in at the same time. It's good that hadn't continued or else they would've caught us and her dad could test that shotgun of his. As I rode home, my thoughts screamed at me.

After what had happened tonight, or rather, what had almost happened, I made a decision. I had to tell her. I had to tell her I was a werewolf. If I ever let go of restraint again, she would at least know why. She was probably still wondering about the giant wolf she saw outside that one night. She just had to know. I sent her a quick text. _Meet me at First Beach at 1:00 tomorrow. Love, Jake._

* * *

**Uh oh! Wonder how this is gonna go? 7 reviews for the next chapter! I just want to say here how much I love the song Crazier! It was me and my ex's song. *sigh* But enough about that. I have a serious question of all of my lovely reviewers that have actually read the books: When does Jacob become the alpha? How does it happen? Does Sam just . . . not become a wolf anymore? How does he take it? Please R and R as soon as possible. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8: Remember

**Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I've updated! Shout-outs to all of my reviewers: Lady Amazon (a repeat reviewer!), Stained Wolf, Ready123, Annn, writergal24, and cupids arrow. And thank you thank you THANK YOU to As Clear As Black for reviewing every single chapter! It really means a whole lot to me. This chapter is dedicated to you! Happy reading.**

* * *

_Remember, The moment you face_

_Is it all straight ahead or behind you?_

_Well maybe, if you look around_

_You'll see everything's perfectly clear_

_Picture it all in your mind_

_Remember where we are now_

_Open your eyes_

_And __take it all in_

_Remember where we are now_

_This is where your life begins_

** - **Remember, Gabriel Mann

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Cecily's POV

I was so nervous about meeting Jacob at the beach. What if he wanted to break up with me after yesterday? I was a wreck. I threw something on and took my bike to the beach.

When I got there, I sat on the same log I waited for Jake on before our first date. And like our first date, he showed up a couple minutes after I got there. "Hey cutie." He tried to kiss me on the mouth, but I moved my face so his lips met my cheek instead.

His eyebrows knit together, confused, "What's wrong?"

"Are you . . . are you gonna break up with me?"

"Of course not! What would make you think that?"

I didn't know what to say. "I - I . . . I don't know. After yesterday . . . I just didn't know. Jacob, why did you ask me to come here?"

He closed his eyes, "Cecily, I have to tell you something."

"What? What is it?"

He grabbed my arms, "Cecily, look at me. Look in my eyes." I stared into those warm brown eyes. Those eyes had brought me comfort, and hope. They had made me feel things that I'd never felt before. "Remember them, remember what they look like, remember the person behind them."

"Jacob, what are you talking about?" He turned his back to me and ran off into the woods, faster than anyone I'd ever seen.

"Jacob!" I yelled, but he never looked back. Why did he tell me to remember his eyes? As I was wondering, something moved in the tree line. I looked up and almost peed my pants. Actually, I do think I peed my pants a little.

A wolf.

The same wolf I'd seen a couple weeks ago, staring at me through my window. I was scared out of my mind. There was no one to save me here. There was nowhere for me to run. I wondered why this wolf seemed to be alone. _Didn't wolves usually travel in packs?_ It moved in my direction, walking slowly. If it was going to hurt me, I would rather get it over with. It kept moving until it was just a few feet away.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I whispered, "Jacob . . ." although of course he couldn't hear me.

Suddenly, his words rang in my head.

_ "Look in my eyes. Remember them, remember what they look like, remember the person behind them."_

I looked into the wolves eyes. They looked so familiar.

And then I knew why. It hit me like I'd run smack dab into a cement wall.

They were Jacob's eyes.

"Jacob?" The wolf whimpered and hung its head, maneuvering into a sitting position. Cautiously, I reached out and touched its fur. It pressed its head to my hand.

"Those eyes . . ." I trailed off, staring into its eyes. It was without a doubt, Jacob. I just didn't know how this was even possible. "It really is you, isn't it?"

He barked in response. It licked my hand and sprinted off into the woods. Soon I saw Jacob emerge, without a shirt this time. He approached and sat next to me. I was the first to speak. "So . . . you're – you're a werewolf?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Um yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"I just can't believe it. You're a werewolf? How is this . . .? How is this even possible?"

"It just is. Our ancestors are descended from wolves. Only those of us of pure Quileute descent become . . . this. And even then, only some of us have the gene."

"Wait . . . Hold on. 'Us?'"

"Um . . . yeah. The group I introduced you to at the party . . . we're all wolves."

"All of you?" He nodded.

"Fuck." He gave me an incredulous look.

"Sorry . . . So all of you are pure Quileute? Is that why y'all look alike?"

"Yeah, that's why."

"It's just . . . so much to take in. So this explains . . . the insane body temperature. What else is there?"

"We have really good hearing and vision. We are enormously strong, and fast. We have huge appetites. But you already figured that out."

"You're . . . Are you the wolf that I saw the day we first met?"

"Yeah, I was running patrol that day and I wanted to see you."

"Patrol?"

"Our job, the reason we even become this, is to protect the reservation."

"From what? What is there to protect us from?"

He sighed, his jaw clenched in anger. "Cecily, there's a whole world, that no one would believe exists. The truth is? We protect the rez from vampires."

"Vampires? Are you serious? I never thought they were anything more than a myth."

"Just like werewolves right? Believe me, they're real, and they can't be killed by the sun."

It was stupid, but I had to ask, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He smiled, "Well it's not usually the first thing I tell a girl."

"Then what do you say?"

"I try to steer clear of girls. It's dangerous to date anyone. They can get hurt."

"Except for me right?" I said, finding his eyes.

He put his arm around me, "Except for you. You're an exception."

"How?"

"You know, you're like Bella in that way too. She knows about this. She's my best friend, so I thought she deserved to know."

"And me?" I started counting the grains of sand below me.  
He eyes met mine. "You're different. _Way_ different."

"How?" I asked again, starting to get frustrated.

He let in a deep breath, "Cecily, have you ever heard of imprinting?" I shot him a confused look. "I'm guessing that would be a no." He paused. "Imprinting binds two souls together."

"Ah, like love at first sight?"

"Everyone thinks that, but it's more powerful."

I raised my eyebrows, "Even more powerful than true love?"

"Once you find your imprint, your other half, there's nothing that can hold you back. When one of us imprints, the imprintee feels the effect too. Everything you feel, everything you do, is intertwined and connected." He grabbed a hold of my hand and placed in on his, palms together, like we were giving each other a high five. He laced our fingers together.

"How does it happen then?"

"Just by chance. When you look your imprint in the eyes for the first time, there's an instant connection. It doesn't matter if you know each other. It just happens."

"So who's imprinted in your group?"

"Well Sam and Emily. They're getting married soon. Jared and Kim. Paul and my sister Rachel, and . . . Quil and Claire. You haven't met her yet. She's . . . two."

"Two?! He imprinted on a two-year old!?"

"Yeah, he's a little different from the rest of us. It's more like friendship than love. It can really be either one. He'll be the best big brother she could ever have."

"So . . . what about me then? If you haven't imprinted on me, then why are we together?"

"Cecily, that's why I wanted to talk to you; the truth is that I imprinted. And not just on anyone. I imprinted on you."

I swear the world stopped rotating for a minute there.

Jacob Black imprinted? On me?

"You imprinted on me?"

He smiled, "Yeah I did."

"Me?" I asked incredulously.

He flashed his pearly whites, "Yes, you."

I smiled, "So which type is it then?"

He grinned, "I think you know," and he pressed his lips to mine. I put my hand on his cheek. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and drew me closer.

I was out of breath, "This version exceeds friendship. So that means . . . love." He smiled at me. "You- you see me as a lover."

I smiled, "I can't believe how lucky I am."

He grinned, "Damn right you're lucky to have me." I swung my arm out to smack him, but he stopped me before I made physical contact. "You might not wanna do that. It'll hurt you more than it'll hurt me."

I snapped my finger. "Darn. Now how am I supposed to reprimand you when you get too cocky?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "Don't go there." I pointed to him.

He laughed, "You know me way too well."

I laughed along with him. Then I got an idea. "Let's test that speed of yours." I broke into a full sprint. "Catch me if you can!"

He easily caught up with me, of course. He lifted me into the air and put me over his shoulder. "Not fair! Jacob put me down!" I pounded his back with my fists, forgetting the whole 'it'll hurt you more than me' speech from earlier. He was cracking up the whole time, oblivious to me screams. "Your feet are not touching the ground until you give me a kiss." He said teasingly.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, my dear?" He could barely contain his laughter.

"It's kind of hard to kiss you when my head is parallel to your ass."

"You mean you're not enjoying the view?" He was toying with me now.

"Jacob, either put me upright so I can kiss you or put me down RIGHT NOW."

He, somewhat reluctantly, flipped me over. As soon as he did, I attacked his mouth with mine. We stayed for a couple seconds, and then he broke away. "Mercy, babygirl. You must really like the taste of my lips, or you really wanna get down."

I rolled my eyes, "Not that I don't enjoy being in your arms, but I'd really like to feel the sand between my toes."

Finally, he set me down on the sand. "You are too adorable when you get angry."

I rolled my eyes for the second time in a span of two minutes. "You, Jacob Black, are THE corniest guy I have ever met."

"It's the side of me that only you get to see. If any of the guys knew, my macho man image would be ruined."

I laughed, "We wouldn't want that."

We sat cross-legged on the sand. He pulled me onto his lap and I leaned into his chest, resting my head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and we sat on the sand, staring out into the never-ending ocean. I felt so protected. Nothing could ever hurt me. Not even a vampire.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it! I've read many, MANY werewolfxOC stories on here, and there are a TON of ways to write this infamous scene. I spent forever making this chapter absolutely perfect. Well, as close as humans can get to perfection. Any suggestions and comments, good and bad, are really appreciated. I pictured the last part, when Jake and Cecily are sitting on the beach, like Channing Tatum and Amanda Seigfried in **_**Dear John**_**. Anyways . . . click that little button and review review review! 8 reviews!**


	10. Chapter 9: Tightrope

**Hey guys! Wow y'all stepped up to the plate and reviewed! Thanks to all my amazing reviewers: elle, kaska245, Trunksymia, spnvin4eva, Ready123 (repeat revewer! and thanks for the random update about your week), Heather the Mad Hattress, jigokunooujo, and cupids arrow (also repeat reviewer!). After Heather reviewed, I decided to go back in and add some more wolfish dialogue, even though I am terrible at writing it. So Heather, this is dedicated to you! Happy reading!**

* * *

_So just keep holdin', just keep holdin' on_

_And I'm higher before than I've ever been_

_I was walking a tightrope can't you see_

_That nobody wants to be alone_

_I was walking a tightrope ( walking a tightrope)_

_Can you catch me?_

_If I let go_

_There's no __way back_

_If I let go_

_You're where I'll land_

_So here I go_

_Cause I just wanna live_

- Paul Freeman, Tightrope

* * *

_Chapter 9_

I don't know why I decided to go into the woods that day. Something drew me to those tall trees and dark green grass that carpeted the forest floor. When I got home on Thursday, I changed into some tennis shoes and followed wherever my heart desired. I wandered for a while before I heard the dim roar of water. I followed my ears. It was like some invisible force pulled me to where the sound was coming from. I couldn't fight it. I saw a waterfall in the distance. I stepped towards it, my eyes transfixed on the pool the waterfall flowed into. I couldn't tear my eyes from it. I reached the edge and knelt down, my arm outstretched to touch the bright blue water. My hand hovered inches from the surface, when I heard my name.

"CECILY!" I whipped my head around but something strong knocked me back. Hard. I flew back ten feet or so, careening into a tree. I looked up and there standing in front of me was Jacob, breathing heavily. "Jacob, what the hell was that for?"

"Vampire."

I couldn't believe my ears, "What? Vampire? What are you talking about?" A sharp pain shot through my right arm. I looked down. The top of my arm was covered in blood.

Suddenly, I saw something coming out of the water. A human being rose up from the water, but it wasn't really human. It looked like a man. A beautiful, flawless man. But his skin was deathly pale and his eyes were a sickly red.

"And I almost had you, if it wasn't for your mutt here." I glared at him. He couldn't talk about him like that. He inhaled and looked straight at my arm.

Oh no.

He ran so fast, it was like a blur. Before my eyes, Jacob lunged at him, bursting into new form. This was the first time I'd actually witness him phase. And they started fighting. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. But somehow, I forced myself to get up off the ground. Despite the pain shooting up and down my arm, I managed to drag myself back to the house. I walked inside. As soon as my mom saw me, she freaked out, of course. But eventually I calmed her down by telling her that I had tried to climb a tree and fell. She cleaned it up and insisted that I rest. Couldn't really argue with that. I crawled into bed and got drawn into sleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

Quil and I split up, that way we could cover more ground. He and I, along with Paul and Leah, were on patrol until 10, then Embry, Seth, and Sam took over. I moved faster, taking in the crisp scent of pine and the feel of earth on my paws. I felt more free when I was a wolf. The whole world was at my fingertips- err, paws. Then I caught a whiff of something else. It stood out blatantly. Vampire. I got excited and let out a long, joyous howl. _Bring it on._

I called the others (wolfs' thoughts in **bold**). **Guys, I caught a scent. I'm gonna run south and track him. Leah, you and Quil take him from the north and west. Paul, you sniff around and see if the leech has any friends. We don't wanna be surprised by another one.**

Leah snarled. **Since when do we take orders from you? Who died and made you alpha?**

I snapped back. **Since Sam made me the leader of any patrol that he's not on. Gotta problem bitch?**

I could almost see her wolf face pull back into a smirk. **God, for a sec there, I thought imprinting had made you soft. Gone gaga for Cece?** Oh god, she came up with a nickname. **I can't wait to meet her at the next pack meet. **

I laughed.** And turn her into an I-hate-the-world emo? No thanks. I like her the way she is. One's enough.**

She groaned.** Damn you HAVE gotten soft. Maybe we can still save you.**

About that time, Paul decided to join in to our little love fest. **Nah, he's too far gone. Face, it you are wchhhhh,** he made a whip noise, **whipped.**

**Screw you jackass. You got nothing on me. Last time I checked, you went all loverboy on my sister Rachel. Therefore, you are the one, my friend, that is whipped.**

At the mention of Rachel, he started thinking about their last date, them slowly walking up to her room . . . **Damn Paul keep your effing thoughts to yourself. Let's just catch this bloodsucker. I haven't killed one in months.**

At the sound of this, I heard three wolves howl in the distance.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I tracked it for half an hour, eagerly anticipating the fight that was sure to come. The scent became stronger and stronger. I noticed I was in the woods near Cecily's house.

_No._

If he got anywhere near my Cecily, I'd rip him apart limb by limb. I ran as fast as I could, drawing nearer and nearer, until I saw a flash of pale skin. It was Cecily. She was kneeling at the edge of a waterfall, her arm outstretched, her hand about to skim the water's edge. I phased back in half a second, and sprinted toward the water.

I shouted, "CECILY!" I knocked her away, accidently sending her careening into a tree. Pain tore through me as soon as she made contact. It hurt me to see her hurt. But I couldn't focus on that now.

She looked at me, shocked and confused, "Jacob, what the hell was that for?" I could only mutter one word.

"Vampire."

She didn't believe me, "What? Vampire? What are you talking about?"

Blood started to seep through her shirt and down her arm. _Oh no._ I whipped my head around toward the water. He finally decided to show himself, the coward. "And I almost had you, if it wasn't for your mutt here." I glared at him. He inhaled and looked straight at Cecily. A huge growl ripped through me. I started to shake, and let my other half take over. I lunged at the leech, unleashing all my fury.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cecily's POV

I was woken up by a knocking sound. I rubbed my eyes and gazed outside. Jacob was on the porch roof, tapping on my window. I was so relieved to see him. I got up and tried to get it open as best I could with one hand. Once I got it a little bit open, he pushed it up the rest of the way. He climbed in and held me tight.

"Jacob, I need to breath to live."

He let go, but looked right into my eyes, "Cecily, I can never say how sorry I am about what happened. I was supposed to protect you. You should've never come that close to a vampire. It's my fault that you hurt your arm." He brushed the tips of his fingers over my bandage. He accidently brushed the sleeve of my shirt, exposing a nasty bruise. He frowned. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt.

"Can I?" I lowered my eyes. He took that as a yes, and gently lifted the hem of my tee. He inhaled sharply. The whole right side of my body was engulfed in blue and black, yellowing on the edges. He moved to my back, also covered in bruises. Not a bit of normal skin showed through. I held my breath, trying not to wince. I could feel his fists clench. "I hurt you."

I tried to comfort him, "Jake, it's alright. I'm – "

He wouldn't let me finish. "No it's not fine! I could've lost you! If he had-" He paused, "I don't know what I'd do with myself." He hung his head. I looked down with him. My shirt was still in his hands, but now there was also a tear in it that reached halfway up my chest, revealing a colorful hint of sports bra.

"Hey." I put my hand on his chin and lifted his head up so he looked right into my eyes. "It's okay. You did protect me. You saved me. I'm here. That's all that matters."

He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, smoothing my hair. I buried my head in his chest, basking in his warmth. He broke away all too soon. "I gotta go. I'm gonna be patrolling around your house tonight. If he tries to hurt you, we'll be waiting. I promise he will not come near you again." He turned to leave.

Jacob, wait."

He twisted toward me.

"Can- can you stay?"

His face softened. "Of course."

I climbed into bed. I pulled the covers over me and he laid on top of the duvet. I cuddled up to him, drawn to his warmth. I laid my head across his chest, listening to his heart beat. With my other hand, I traced the muscles on his stomach. He groaned, "Do you enjoy torturing me like this?"

I giggled, "Basically."

He smiled and put his arm around my abdomen, holding me protectively. And we fell asleep together.

* * *

** Oooooohhhhh y'all are just gonna LOVE the next chapter! Nine reviews for the next chapter! So click the little button below. Cause you know you want to. Until next time . . . **


	11. Chapter 10: Invincible

** Hey ladies and gents! It feels like FOREVER since I've given y'all an update. I love, love, LOVE writing chapters that involve fluff. And my oh my, this chapter has a lot of it. Again, no lemons, but heavy making-out was involved in the writing of this chapter. So remember, you were warned :). So far, this story has gotten over 3,500 hits! So thanks to all of you! Especially to the lovely reviewers of the previous chapter: spnvin4eva (repeat reviewer!), Ready123 (repeat!), MsBookWorm7, kaska245, AnimeLoverGirl1234, lovably17 (repeat!), Eve of Faith, AmberBreath, and SaaamForLife. This chapter is dedicated to Ready123, who has given me a tremendous amount of advice for the direction this story is going to take. Thanks! I present to you . . . Chapter 10!**

* * *

_Whoever said that life was fair?_

_ When you live without a care_

_ When you're invincible_

_ When you're invincible_

_ When you're invincible_

_ Who thinks about_

_ Leaving when you're living?_

- Invincible (don't hate!), Jesse McCartney

* * *

_Chapter 10_

The next day, I was woken up by someone kissing my cheeks. Then my forehead. Then my lips. Then the person kissed my collarbone and left a trail of fire all the way up my neck. I opened my eyes. Jacob smiled down at me before kissing my neck again. I shivered with pleasure and sighed.

He grinned, "Now who's the one being tortured?"

"I guess I am."

He kissed my hand and traveled up my arm, up my neck, finally landing on my mouth. I kissed him back this time, wrapping my arms around his neck. We came up for air, touching foreheads. I could never in my wildest dreams, imagine being this happy. I closed my eyes, soaking it all in. I wanted to remember this for the rest of my life. Then Jacob kissed my eyelids. He whispered in my ear, "You know we have to go to school today."

I groaned, "Do we have to? I'd much rather stay here."

"So would I, but we have to get up. Don't want to get in trouble with your parents. Rather not have them hate me."

"Jake, they could never hate you." I glanced up at him, "What about the vampire?"

He visibly tensed. Now I was sorry I mentioned it. "We're gonna look for him after school. We will find him Cecily. And I will personally rip him limb from limb." He tightened his grip on me. I gave him a short kiss on the mouth, to calm him down. "I'll be worrying about you."

It seemed to have the desired effect. Jacob kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll come back in one piece. Always do."

I shivered, with fear instead of pleasure. "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt Jacob. Or even if – "I couldn't finish that thought. I didn't let myself finish that thought. I couldn't imagine living without Jacob.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't worry about that, Cecily. I will never leave you. You always have me around whether you like it or not."

I smirked, "I think I'd like that." I placed my lips on his neck and worked all the way up to his ear. "This is your reward for protecting me," I breathed in his ear.

"I think this is acceptable payment."

It ended all too soon when I heard my mom calling from downstairs, "Cecily! Time for school!"

I moaned and reluctantly dragged myself out of bed. Jacob gave me a peck on the cheek before he ducked out the window and leapt off the porch roof, landing gracefully on the ground. I watched as he jogged into the forest, the thick trees engulfing him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After school, Jake invited me to go to a pack meeting with him. When he told me they were going to track the vampire . . . Well, let's just say I was scared. But, Emily, Rachel, and Kim would be there, and he thought it would be good for me to stay with them when they were out hunting for the vampire. It would ease my nerves to not be alone.

I had to dance at the game, but as soon as halftime was over, I ran to my car and sped over to Sam's house. I couldn't begin to describe how nervous I was. Even though he told me he always came back in one piece, I still feared for his life.

I walked across the porch, hesitating at the door for half a second. I steadied my breath, and timidly opened the door. As soon as I came in, nine pairs of eyes fixated on me. All the guys were in the living room. _Um . . . this is awkward. _

A girl, I think her name was Leah, smirked when her eyes made contact with mine. "CeCe!" _Uh, what? _I saw eight pairs of eyes roll in the direction of the ceiling.

Sam spoke in an authoritative voice, "Alright guys, let's head out."

Seth whispered in my ear as he worked his way outside, "Better get used to CeCe. That's all she'll call you for the rest of you effing life."

I grinned, "So what's yours?"

His cheeks reddened, "Um . . . Crooner. Apparently, I like country music WAY too much." I snorted.

Jacob made his way over to me. "Y'all didn't have to wait for me."

Jacob stared at me with his brown orbs. "I had to say goodbye." I gasped, and almost started to cry. I grabbed him into a hug, squeezing him tightly with every ounce of strength I had. I was so scared for him that I started to shake.

He smoothed my hair and rubbed my back. "It's okay Cecily. Don't worry about me. Like I said, I always come back in one piece. You are what I live for, and I will not let that monster take you away from me."

I looked up at him, gripping the sides of his face. Sensing what I wanted, his leaned down. I pressed my lips against his. I just had to taste him.

We finished too soon. With one glance back, he left with the rest of his pack.

Emily walked over to me, her hand gripping mine, "Try not to worry too much. They always come back."

I turned to her, "You know that?"

She looked back at me, anxiousness in her eyes, "No. But we have to hope. It's all we can do."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I don't know how long we were there. I'm sure we talked, but honestly, I don't remember much. I can only recall the fear and worry that gripped me. It was hours upon hours before I heard them at the door. Emily, biting her nails, snapped her head up and sprinted for the door. She swung it open. Sam walked in first. He had bruises all over him, and a long gash on his side, but he was fine. Relieved, Emily threw her arms around his neck. After him trudged in Paul, and Quil, both badly beat up. Quil's arm hung at a funny angle. The rest followed. Except the person that mattered the most to me.

"Where's Jacob?"

And then Embry came in, carrying someone in his arms.

My worst nightmare transcended into real life.

It was Jacob.

"JACOB!" And I ran to Embry and the seemingly-lifeless body in his hands. His eyes hung closed, his body limp. He had a black eye and dried blood completely covered his body. I could barely recognize him. He looked so destroyed. "Is he . . . he's not- ?"

Sam interrupted, "No, no Cecily. He's not dead. But . . . he's in a bad way. He's got a couple crushed ribs and his leg's broken. The vampire did a number on his chest too, as you can see." It was only now that I noticed his shallow breathing. I wiped away the tears that stung the corners of my eyes. He wasn't dead. At least I had that to be thankful for.

Sam turned to me, "Don't worry, Cecily. He'll heal up quick." He then turned to the guys. "Embry, Seth, take her back home. And guard her house tonight. We don't need any surprises from that filthy bloodsucker."

I stopped him. "No, I have to stay with Jacob. I have to. I'll just spend the night here. With him."

He looked at me for a long time before letting out a sigh, "Fine. Emily, will you call her house and inform her parents she'll be staying here for the night?"

She smiled warmly, "Of course." She turned to me, "Come on Cecily, I'll get you some pajamas and you can sleep in the spare bedroom, next to Jacob."

I weakly nodded my head and she put her arm around me, ushering me into a bedroom. She pulled out some sweatpants and a tank top. I numbly pulled the fabric over my body and trudged into the room that Jacob was placed in. I started crying again at the sight of him. He looked so weak, so . . . frail. So different from himself. I now had to treat him like he always treated me: like my bones were made of glass. Emily had left a bowl of water, a washcloth, and some bandages by his bed. Taking some water and the cloth, I started to scrub off the blood. I soon had him cleaned off and bandaged up. He was breathing better now, but he hadn't woken up. I crawled up on the bed and sat cross-legged, just looking at him. I pressed my hand to his cheek. He moved, and sighed. He could feel my touch. Filled with hope at the sight of this, I ran my fingers through his hair, brushing it away from his face. It tore me apart to see him hurt. Exhausted and emotionally drained, I moved the covers and maneuvered myself under them, carefully so I wouldn't disturb him. Even if he was injured, he was still warm. He was still my sun. I put my hand on his shoulder and dreams overcame me.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I woke up early the next morning. Too early. I groaned and flipped over, burying my head in the wrinkled pillow case. I looked over to the other side of the bed. Jacob was still sleeping, his eyes remaining closed. I just wanted to try one thing, to see if I could wake him up. I reached under his shirt and started moving my finger in little patterns on his taut stomach. He groaned and fluttered his eyes. I shot straight up. I can't believe that actually worked! His eyes opened, glazed from being shut for much too long. He glanced over at me, seeming confused, "Cecily?" He spoke barely above a whisper.

I was ecstatic. "Jacob! You're awake!" I smoothed back his hair, moving my hand to his cheek, completely soaked in sweat. "Wait, how are you already awake?"

He smirked, "Werewolf gene." He started to chuckle, but ended up wincing instead.

"Oh my god, Jacob, you don't know how scared I was. He almost took you away from me." I whispered.

He managed a weak smile, "Didn't I promise you I'd come back in one piece?"

"You did. But that doesn't stop the worry, Jacob."

He sobered, "I know. And sometimes, I regret bringing you into this world. Putting you in danger, it kills me."

I gave a small smile, "Don't regret anything. This is how it was supposed to be."

He jaw clenched, "My imprint was never supposed to be stalked by a vampire. Our job is to keep them away."

I sighed, "It's just like parents that try to protect their 'little baby' from the 'big, bad world'. They can never completely shield them from it." I laid back down next to him, pulling myself into the fetal position, huddling next to his warm body.

He spoke again, "I hate being hurt like this, having to stay in bed for days. I can't even comfort you."

I stroked his chest. "But I can put my arm around you." I wrapped my arm around his stomach and touched his far cheek, and kissed his forehead. I whispered in his ear, "Just . . . get better. Okay?"

* * *

** I wanna know what y'all think. Did you gasp when you thought Jacob was dead? These are the things I really need to know! Please reach down deep into your soul and find the heart to review! 10, 10, 10!**


	12. Chapter 11: insert creative title here

**Hello my gorgeous readers! I swore to myself that I would NOT update until I had gotten 10 reviews, but, scratch that, I'll do whatever the hell I want. Soooooo, I decided to update. I know, it's a quickie (stole the term from Gossip Girl. Doesn't EXACTLY apply here, but you get the idea), but I heavily revised this chapter. I'm pretty busy with school and such (right now I should be studying for an APUSH test), but I love y'all more.**

** Reviewer shout-outs: lovably17 (repeat), Minnie Cyrus, Ready123 (repeat), "the reviewer" (anonymous much?), and DJChef17**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything. We all know it. Don't pretend otherwise. We know she wouldn't possibly lower herself to our humble fanfiction forum.**

* * *

_Today, my inspiration was the Eclipse score, and a very creative inner dialogue._

* * *

_Chapter 11_

The next couple days were spent juggling school, dance practices, and visiting Jacob. He sustained injuries that would keep a normal human in bed for at least a six months. But yet again, Jacob wasn't exactly your average sixteen year-old. By Sunday, he was able to stand up and move around, although he was still too wounded to phase. It hurt me to see him in so much pain. But he was itching to get out of the house. He was like an animal trapped in a cage, pacing back and forth. Haha, animal. I finally convinced Sam to let me take Jacob to the beach, for some fresh air. Actually, I can't take all the credit. Emily helped a little. I tried to help Jake into the passenger side of my Mustang, but he refused me. Then he actually asked if he could drive. Damn men and their need to be tough ALL of the time. I watched him grimace as he attempted to maneuver himself into my car. It would've been funny if he wasn't in so much pain.

Actually, it kinda was, now that I think about it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The ocean has never ceased to amaze me. It's just so . . . peaceful. We climbed out of the car and sat on the sand, leaning against the same driftwood log that has been the scene of many an event for us. The silly nervousness of our first date, the overwhelming fear I felt when I thought he was going to break up with me. And now? Nothing but love. Not simple, and not pure, but complicated and twisted.

And wonderful.

I laced my fingers through his and let him put his head on my shoulder. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Does it hurt?" _God, I am the poster child of stupidity. Of course he hurts._

He snorted, "Well that's a dumb question if I've ever heard one. Yeah, it hurts everywhere. But nothing that a macho man like me can't handle."

I lightly slapped his face. "God, you're such a jackass."

He placed his hand on his heart, looking at me in fake shock. "I can't believe that you're going out with a jackass. I thought you were above that."

I smirked. "Well that shows just how much you know about me. I happen to be extremely attracted to men who fall in that subspecies of human."

"Good thing I belong in that category."

"I figured you were more wolf than donkey."

He lifted his finger. "See, I know how you would think that. It's the bulging muscles, the thick black hair, the piercing eyes. . . Girls just can't resist it."

"Oh, but I can. And this is the part where I walk down the beach away from you, to prove it."

And I did exactly that. I lifted myself up, brushed the sand off my butt, and walked away, meandering along, kicking at the loose pebbles along my path.

He tried to jog up behind me, but I could tell he was having a difficult time of it. I walked as slowly as I could. He eventually caught me and swept me up into his arms. "Admit it. I know you know I'm irresistible. I just need to hear you say it.

"I will never say it out loud."

"Ah, so you admit you think it. Too bad you won't say it."

He ran out into deep water and threw me in. I let out a scream. "Damn you Jacob!" God the water was coooooooold.

He let out a laugh. "You know you love me."

I shot him a glare. "Thank God for you, or else you'd be dead right now."

He turned his back to me. Big mistake. I ran as fast as I could and jumped on his back, trying to wrestle him to the ground. He decided to indulge me, "Oh no. I can't fight you! You're too strong! I'm no match for you! Strength. Is. Failing." And he collapsed to the ground.

I sat on him, straddling his lower back. "Yes! I am victorious!" I took in the feel of victory. I knew it wouldn't last for very long. And I was right.

Before I could say, "Eff you," he had flipped me over, his body now straddling my waist, his hands pinning my arms by my sides. He looked deep into my eyes, like he was peering into my very soul. It rendered my body completely useless. Jake leaned in, rubbing my arm in slow, lazy circles with his thumb. And he kissed me. And kissed me. _God. God. _That's all that my mind could comprehend at the moment.

I completely melted. I let out a groan, quickly making it open-mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and slowly wrapped my legs around his waist as well. He stood up, still holding me to his chest. We eventually broke away, and I buried my head in his warm chest, my body shivering like crazy. He enveloped me with his arms and pushed me closer. I felt safe.

He nipped at my ear, and whispered, "I don't have to hear you say it. I know it."

* * *

** Short? Yes, I know. Fluffy as a cloud? Yes, I'm aware. Amazingly well-written? Oh stop it, now you're embarrassing me :) R and R please!**


	13. Chapter 12: That's What You Get

**I'm soooooo sorry guys! School has just got me so defeated this fall. There were weeks when I didn't make it home to dinner for four or five nights in a row. That, ****coupled with extreme writer's block, forced me to neglect this story. I finished this chapter, but it might be awhile before I write a new one. I've lost some of my inspiration for this story, but hopefully I'll be back soon. I realize that I haven't sufficiently groveled enough, so feel free to throw all the rotten tomatoes you want. Digitalized ones, of course.**

**And thanks to the tiny amount of reviewers (you are still lovely): lovably17, Minnie Cyrus, and calalily123. On another note, I can't believe 40 people have added this story to their alert list. It shocks me that people actually like this story.**

* * *

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_ I can't decide_

_ You have made it harder it just to go on_

_ And why?_

_ All the possibilities_

_ Well I was wrong_

_ That's what you get when you let your heart win_

- That's What You Get, Paramore

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Time passes more quickly when one is on the beach. I'm almost 99% sure it's a proven scientific fact. We got there at one, and suddenly it's 5. I'm pretty sure time travel was experienced.

About that time, I drove both of us to our respective homes. I pulled up to the small house that he and Billy shared. We made our way up the steps, hand in hand. Grabbing hold of the scruffy hair on the back of his neck, I pulled him closer, until the tips of our noses were millimeters apart. His eyes grew wide. I grinned,

"See you tomorrow."

I ran to the car as fast as I could, before he caught me. I raced off, laughing at the shocked expression that remained on his face.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

I couldn't believe she was going to make out with me, right before my front door. I'd bet my motorcycle that Dad was spying on us. She grabbed my hair and yanked me forward, our faces _this_ far away from colliding. Involuntarily, my eyes got bigger. I heard her whisper, "See you tomorrow." And then she vanished.

I almost toppled over.

Such a tease.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cecily's POV

I felt like I hadn't seen Marie in _forever_. She caught me at my locker before Jake showed up Monday morning. I mean, yeah we'd talked in the classes we had together. But it had been awhile since we had really talked.

"So what are you doing for fall break?" She asked quizzically. This was after 10 minutes of trying to convince her that I hadn't abandoned her for Jake.

At that exact moment, fate decided that she would pick a fight with me. Got it in her mind to give me a roundhouse kick and a bloody nose. I sensed a body behind me, and soon a pair of strong arms encircled my middle section. I turned my head upward, smacking my nose against his chin. "AHHH!"

"AHH!" We both started cracking up. I gave his cheek a little "love tap" before turning back to Marie. Jacob felt the need to cut in. "You're staying here during break right?"

"Um, no." He must have been eavesdropping. "We're probably going back home- I mean, back to Nashville." Caught myself too late.

"You can't." Excuse me? I narrowed my eyes.

Marie, sensing an argument in the works, made a speedy exit. It was just him and me, staring each other down.

"You can't leave here."

I scoffed. "Who says I can't?" My words threw at challenge at him, smacking square in the face.

"I do. If you leave, I won't be able to go with you." He lowered his chin, letting his brown orbs fill mine.

"No one said you had to come with me, Jake. I _can_ go places without you, you realize." I wasn't totally attached to him. Okay, well maybe I _have_ been so far, but that can be changed!

He glanced around warily. "We shouldn't argue about this here." He clutched my hand and practically dragged me outside against my will. When we moved out far enough, he released my appendage as if it was a snotty tissue.

"If you travel back, the leech will pick up on your scent." Glad to know I could be traced like a deer would be sniffed out by a hunting dog, "He'll follow you all the way there. If I'm not there with you, he'll – he'll kill you. So no, you aren't leaving."

I was ready. My eyes distorted, shifting from milk chocolate to dark. He took a step back, nearly tripping over a thick tree root in the process. "Number 1: You don't control me. I can go anywhere I damn feel like, and you won't be able to stop me. Number 2: What would I tell my parents and my sister? _Yes, well, I can't go back to Nashville with all of you. Oh, why? Well, a freak vampire with a thirst for my blood is stalking me. And my werewolf beau won't let me leave because he is overly protective of me, and I have to be glued to his side at all times_."

My voice was dripping with sarcasm. I could tell that the words spewing out of my mouth were hurting him, but right then, I didn't care. I was on a role. "And thirdly: What makes you think that you can order me around? Just because you imprinted on me, doesn't mean I have to listen to you." Oh yes. I just pulled the imprint card.

"Yes it does!" His voice was gaining more and more volume, and his face turned a rather unique shade of tomato red.

"No. It. Doesn't! I'm not bound to anyone!" I got right up in his face and yelled.

"YES it DOES!" He was screaming at me. He was also shaking, but I was too heated to notice until I ran the whole scene in my head later.

"WHY? Why do I have to listen to YOU?! Why do I have to put up with all of this bullshit?!" I pointed to myself and stomped my foot.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO!" He had never used that kind of language with me. He screamed. Or was that a growl? Luckily, my reflexes kicked in at just the right time. I shifted to the left, covering my head. His body transformed before my very sight. Temporary venom burned in his wolfish eyes.

The rage drained out of my body, and was replaced by fear. I was scared out of my freaking mind. I was scared because _I_ had caused the sudden difference in form. I unconsciously took a step back. The venom left his brown orbs, the tension in his matching russet body leaving. Leaving. I never wanted to hear that word again in my life.

His form shifted, and he was human once again. The poison was substituted by regret. "Cecily?" I jerked my face away, tears stinging the very far corners of my eyes. I always cried when I was angry. A personal defect.

"I – I'm sorry." That word is so overused. It doesn't even justify a response.

"I can't lose it like that with you, Ce. I won't let you end up like Emily."

Still, not a word uttered from my lips. I refused to meet his gaze. His eyes were burning a hole right through me. _Don't give in. Don't give in. _

"Look," I made the mistake of looking toward the source of the voice. There was no staying angry at him now. "I may be a jerk, but I will never, ever hurt you. You can trust me on that."


	14. Chapter 13: Catch Me

**A/N: Hola my lovely readers. I keep amazing myself at how quickly I finished this chapter. It only took me TWO days. Needless to say, I'm very proud. This story is my baby :)**

** I can't say how disheartening it is when a chapter has been released for weeks and it only gets two reviews. I spend hours working on these updates for you guys and you can't spend three minutes writing an encouraging review. I almost considered not updating at all. You know there are stories that have been out for three months and get like 300 reviews? Do you know how bad that feels?**

** But on a positive note, shout-outs to my only reviewers for last chapter: EveofFaith, and Ready123. This chapter is dedicated to EveofFaith, who before today I thought was going to be my only reviewer.**

** Also, thanks to GracelesslyFalling for the song lyrics below. Her story introduced me to this lovely song.**

** But enough rambling. Chapter 13!**

* * *

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_ My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_ Run far away_

_ So I can breathe_

_ Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_ I can't set my hopes too high_

_ 'Cause every hello, ends with a goodbye_

- Catch Me, Demi Lovato

* * *

_Chapter 13_

His delectable cocoa eyes pierced through mine. Daring me to challenge him.

I took up their offer. "I ca- I can't trust you. I can't trust anyone." I had never uttered the words aloud, entertaining the illusion that if the thought was never spoken, it didn't exist at all. Now that they were bare and on display, I felt like I had cleared a back corner of my mind and a tiny part of the rubbish in my heart disappeared. I could never pinpoint why I was so withdrawn socially. Why I never had an extensive group of friends. Why I had never possessed a true boyfriend.

I had trust issues. How cliché.

He was asking me to allow him the one thing that I had never been able to give anyone since . . . well, for a long time.

It had been fun so far. Jake had been fun so far. One of my old teachers back home had told us once, "Why do people in high school relationships take them so seriously? I never had a girlfriend for more than three or four months at a time. I wanted to just have fun. High school is supposed to be _fun_. Don't worry about all crap. You have the rest of your life to be serious. Go have _fun_." I thought that was what I wanted. A fling that gets serious way too fast. That didn't change when I moved out here, and met him. But now, I realized that fun is the highest that I wanted to aspire to. No more of the crap.

"Who made you like that?" His voice took me out of stupor. Why did he have to be so damn concerned all the freaking time? I didn't want to be with someone that was always perfect. Where's the thrill in that?

"It doesn't matter anymore." My words, barely above a whisper, betrayed my sentiments towards the person in question. That was a chapter of my life that I had no intention of flipping back to.

"Ce . . . just- please stay." He pleaded; his eyebrows folded together, his forehead creased. He attempted to caress my cheek. I shied away from his burning touch. Did I wake up with the mission to go out and destroy my love's heart?

"No! I need to go back home. Home. To Tennessee." I started to walk away, turning my back on the one boy that I thought I had ever truly loved. "I'm sorry."

I paused, spinning on the heel of my foot.

"Actually, I'm not."

When did my heart turn so hard?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After class let out Thursday, I sped straight home. I almost forgot about Abbey in my hurry to get out of the horror movie I like to call High School: The Hell-Hole.

We were leaving for Nashville today, and I was ready to finally shake off the dust of this crummy town and get back down south in Dixie. I had romanticized about the small town way of living for as long as I can remember. The fantasy faded when I was shipped off here.

I bounded up the staircase, snatched my suitcase off the floor with both hands, and lugged the huge mass as fast as my stubby legs could handle. As I started to descend the semi-steep incline of the stairs, the burden of the bag pulled me forward, and I tumbled down the stairs. When the walls ceased to spin around me in dizzying circles, I checked for any broken bones. Nothing was poking out through my skin, so I took that as a good sign. Using the walls for support, I heaved myself up by the fingertips. I glanced warily up to the top of the stairs. Wow, I fell down like 10 steps. Why am I never injured when these things happen? Maybe my Catholic grandmother prays to the Saint of Injuries or some such dribble, and he/she is watching over me. Although, I couldn't help but think that if Jacob had been right at my side, then I wouldn't have just wasted the past 45 seconds of your life.

Even when the thought of him made me want to go harm an innocent pillow, that one thought of him completely consumed my mind.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I trudged slowly down the steps of the front porch. I guess that rough-and-tumble with the stairs had a bigger effect on me than I thought. My whole body was aching.

Why did my mother insist on buying suitcases without wheels?

I took my usual place in our shiny gray station wagon's backseat (formally called a Volvo CrossCountry, informally called The Silver Bullet). I always sat on the far right, my sister in the far left seat. It was a silent tradition that had lived on through the grade-school era.

I settled into my designated spot on switched on my iPod. I quickly flicked the touch screen, racing through hours of Ke$ha and Lady Antebellum until the display finally rested on Paramore. Bring on the angry music.

I cranked the volume up so all that filled my mind was the sound of guitar riffs and wailing vocals. I needed to think, but I didn't want to. This was one of those times where I really wanted to either drink myself silly, or take a really long drag on a bong or joint or something of the sort.

Somehow, the lingering, painful bits of though overcame Hayley Williams.

A shot of soreness ran through my side. _It's getting worse_. I hadn't spoken to Jake since The Incident. As the week passed, the pain progressively got worse and worse until it felt like I had just endured a 4 hour dance practice every time I took a step. The muscle cream didn't help anymore.

I spent this week focusing on school and Marie and Crew. My grades had started slipping since I spent all of my free time with Jake. And I have a feeling that my normal lunch table felt the effects of him too. After-school runs to Panera and Sonic became routine these past couple days, and Tuesday we made the trek to Port Angeles for some shopping.

Of course, I had to endure the obvious, generic questions, "What's the status of you and Jake? Are you still together? Did you break up?"

Honestly, I didn't know where we stood.

My parents finally dragged their butts out of the house, and my mom revved up the engine. I swear, when they died and I inherited this car, I was spray painting _The Silver Bullet _on its side in black.

As we pulled away from the garage, I flicked my eyes towards the woods. My heart jump-started. Jake was standing right there, in all his wolfish glory. His eyes, devoid of life, mirrored back my own. I raised my hand, almost waving, but not quite making it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

In light of the events experienced coming up here, my parents made the enlightened decision to fly to Nashville from Port Angeles instead of making the trip solely by car. I willed my eyes to stay open, forcing myself not to fall asleep on the way to the airport. I didn't get much sleep last night on account of the fact that I couldn't move without my body aching in protest. Oh well. I could just rest on the plane.

I got a good six hours of sleep. At least until I felt someone slapping my arm repeatedly. I cracked my eyes. Abbey's freckled face was staring back at me. "We're here."

I glanced out of the tiny sphere they had the nerve to call a window, looking for some sign that we were no longer in Yankee country. But all I saw was empty tarmacs and endless concrete. I groaned in protest, rubbing my eyes furiously. I clumsily got up out of the seat, grabbing my bag out of the overhead compartment along the way.

I walked out of that little enclosed passageway that connected the plane to the, um, airport. My eyes drank everything in, trying to commit it all to memory. I wanted to remember so I'd have something to take with me when I go back.

And then I saw the loveliest sight of all.

My friends. They were all there. Jenni, Lizzy, Emily, Jordan, Sara. I shuffled over to them as fast as I could with the fifty pound suitcase slung over my shoulder. I reached them at last, trying to hug all of them at the same time.

It didn't quite work out. But at least I made an effort.

"Come on girl. We're gonna party." Sara grabbed by hand, dragging me out of the terminal.

I laughed, "Where? We're underage."

"We're headed over to Bo's condo." I forgot about that option. My friend Bo (short for Robert St. Michael) lived in a condo complex in the Gulch, the trendiest neighborhood in the whole Middle Tennessee area. We partied there frequently, by the rooftop pool in the summertime, in the lounge in the winter. But maybe we could still go skinny dipping.

I looked back toward my parents. "Go on! You can head on over to the hotel tomorrow morning."

I squealed my thanks and raced over to them. We pulled out of the lot, and I took in my hometown. The trees are what I loved the most. All maple and sycamores.

No pine as far as the eye could see.

* * *

** Please step up to the plate and review! Each means more than I can write in ordinary words. **

** P.S. – I did a major rewrite of some of the previous chapters. For all of my old readers, read them again and see if you can spot the differences. Thank you and goodnight!**


	15. Chapter 14: American Honey

**Hey guys! So this is my first post of the new year. Hip hip hooray! I know that these updates are really slow coming, but between school and dance team, show choir, and Seussical, I use my weekends to relax, not write. Enjoy this guys!**

* * *

_I just wanna go back in time_

_ To American honey_

_ There's a wild, wild whisper blowing in the wind_

_ Callin' out my name like a long-lost friend_

_ Oh, I miss those days_

_ As the years go by_

_ Oh, nothin's sweeter than summertime_

_ And American honey_

_ Gone for so long now_

_ I gotta get back to her somehow_

- American Honey, Lady Antebellum

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Jordan slung her arm over my shoulder, her car rising above the others like a trash pile stands on the side of the highway. "Come on; let's see if you remember how to party like a real Dixie chick."

I smirked, "You think I've been away that long?! Can't stop this, baby. Country Strong forever!" Bringing back my old nickname brought a fake tear to her eye, a reaction she exaggerated by bringing her finger down her face, tracing the waters' imperceptible path. I stuck my bottom in her bubble, rotating to an invisible beat. "Can't resist some Country Strong."

Her hand made contact with my bum cheek.

"Oww Oww!"

"So Jakey-poo hasn't stolen you from me?"

My raucous laughs hit this newfound wall. His name. God. Couldn't I have just 15 minutes absent of the thoughts bearing his name? My happy face, with its shiny veneer, rushed to keep the façade, if only for an instant longer. But it was noticeable. "No, he didn't steal me away. You're still my first and only love."

She gave me a long and hard look before replying. "Good. But being away has changed you. For the better, obviously."

As much as I abhorred admitting it, she was right. I was borderline depressive most of sophomore year, and despite how good of a liar I had been, it showed itself in my physical appearance. Dark circles, really awful acne, and lackluster hair.

Jake had done me some good. The shadows under my eyes disappeared, my skin somewhat improved, and my hair was shiny and split-end free. But that might've been Pantene's effort instead of mine.

"Yeah, it has. But I'm still tied to here. And nothing will break that." Was I trying to prove myself to her, or was I trying to talk myself into believing it?

She laughed. "Okay, okay chillax. You don't need to force it down on me. You were always spouting anti-Yankee shit every second."

"Too true. Come one, let's get out of here!"

She revved up the engine. "Let's go!" She squealed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jordan punched the ON button and maniacally flipped to 107.5 THE RIVER. Bruno Mars was crooning to the sweet sound of billions. I cranked the volume knob and we screeched out the words at top magnitude. It's not like we couldn't carry a tune (we were fellow altos back last year), but no one sings on-key to the radio. Everyone else was piled one on top of the other in the backseat, oblivious to any seatbelt law that might have been in existence.

I loved this feeling: being high on music and laughter. The effects last longer than any kitchen-concocted drug ever could.

Time zipped by, and before you could blink, the lights of multiple skyscrapers gleamed in the horizon.

"It's been awhile since we've called everyone together for a Rebound Party." Emily looked on wistfully, oblivious to the shrieking of her fellow seatmates.

Let's clear up that confused look that just took over your face.

A Rebound Party is something we dreamed up freshman year, when we tossed our junior high standard-issue textbooks into the bonfire and supposedly said goodbye to immaturity for good. Over the summer when we straddled the entrance to the worshipped portal of teenage-dom, Sara's (and the group's) first boyfriend of two months dumped her. But to us, the seriously un-experienced, the effect amounted to that if, say, the world's tree population vanished and we all suffocated. Or the moon aligned in some special way, causing a huge tsunami to form and swallow up Australia.

Yeah, it was that serious.

And so, being the effing amazing friends that we are, we gathered up 50 of only our closest besties, rustled up some caffeine and sugar, and partied poolside. She laughed and danced and threw everything away, soaring on artificial happiness. And, even for only a night, she forgot about the burden pressing down on her.

As the months turned into years, tragedy struck without prejudice, and the Rebound Party became a more frequent fixture in the lives of our circle. The Party evolved into something more detailed and organized. We all love each other, but every person is closer to someone than the others. When disaster ensues, the girl damaged confides in one individual in the group. She then calls the Party. We come, knowing nothing except who is calling it. None know the girl in question, nor the tragedy itself. Feeding off adrenaline alone quickly became obsolete, so in the middle of ninth grade alcohol was the escape of choice. A designated driver post was thus established, a role that I usually fill. Identifying the fallen girl then became ridiculously easy.

It was whoever imbibed the most of the toxic stuff.

In ninth, Sara stupidly fell in love with a boy she met on a Spring Break cruise. He lived in California. He stole her heart and her sanity all through 2nd semester, until July, when he hooked up with some chick on the beach.

At the Party, she gave away her lip virginity.

On February 14, 10th grade year, my crush, receiving my secret admirer note tenderly taped to the inside of his locker door, loudly declared in a crowded hall that he did not like me and never would.

At the Party, I grinded with some dude with red hair. If I squinted in just the right light, he kinda looked like the reason the Party was called in the first place.

I had told Jordan about my sorry-ass state the day of the Fight. She then promptly heralded the Party.

I was _so_ not the D.D. tonight.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

We paid homage to the Nashville greats. Our worship, dancing without hiatus. Our incense, the smell of bitter alcohol and the sweet smoke of pot leaves.

Did you think that this was just any old party? No, no, no, only the classy party here.

Only mixed drinks served. Go find crappy beer somewhere else.

The elevator kindly escorted us to the sixth floor. We stumbled out, our legs tangled in a sweaty heap, paralyzed with laughter along with our lungs. I made a pit stop by the bathroom, changing out of my wrinkled travel clothes and into my typical attire for these festivities: a tight black body-con skirt, with a glittery top and silver vintage heels.

We pushed pass the few wimps reclining in the lounge. The party never commenced until we, the infamous Five, showed up. Jordan, leading the herd, paused near the double doors, her eyes reflecting back at me from the wavy glass of the French doors. I nodded, but only slightly. She smirked, and threw the grand portal open by the polished bronze handles. Dozens upon dozens of eyes fell on us. Those remaining inside gathered.

She had the honor of initiating the festivities. The opening monologue was taken from our (jointly) favorite book.

"'Welcome one, welcome all. As the master of ceremonies it is my honor, my privilege, to invite each and every one of you into the inner sanctum.

A sizzle of invisible excitement swept through the throngs of people. I studied individual faces. I caught the gaze of a couple newcomers, whose eyes were wide with curiosity and perhaps fear. And I saw those who had been joining us since the beginning.

"'But remember, what you see here. What you do here. And who you touch here . . .'"

A knowing murmur all around.

"'All will remain here. For this is life, my friends. So make peace with whomever you worship, and never . . . look . . . back.'"

Will. . dropped his ever-famous beat, and the bash officially began.

Jenni looped my arm through hers. "This is it."

My eyes shone, reflecting the light of half a dozen strobe lights. "Let the revelry begin."

* * *

**So? Yes, no, maybe? Please review, even if you really don't have anything particularly interesting or fascinating to write. Adios!**


	16. Chapter 15: Beautiful Disaster

**I feel like there will never be a good excuse to explain away why I've been gone for so long. School, couple with lack of inspiration and severe writer's block has prevented me from updating until now. I've added a few new scenes earlier on, to give the story more depth. So if you've already read up to here before this update, please go back and read them. They make Jake and Cecily's story so much better.**

**Anyways, hopefully y'all are still out there, and I hope you enjoy this new twist to our story.**

* * *

_She will change everything_

_For happy ever after_

_Caught in the in-between_

_A beautiful disaster_

_She just needs someone_

_To take her home_

- Beautiful Disaster, Jon McLaughlin

* * *

_Chapter 15_

I needed to forget. I needed to fly.

Just a couple drinks. Enough to dull the pain. Enough to get his voice, his smell, his _abs_, out of my head.

Enough to forget. But I sorely underestimated the amount it would take to get there.

It must have been about four drinks later. The first glass of bubbly didn't help. So I shot back another. And another. Until I was completely unaware of anything that wasn't going on around me right now.

I could live in the moment. I really could. I just needed a little help to get there, that's all. When lights started blurring, I knew I had arrived. I stumbled through the sweaty clump of dancers in the middle of the floor, pushing past stray elbows and kneecaps. Ecstatic and exhausted from the ordeal, I finally found my friends. I danced my way into oblivion.

_I've done it. _One of the thoughts that was currently running through my head way above the speed limit. _I've really forgotten him._ Blinded by my joy at this new-found revelation, my eyes roamed the mob of dancers. They were quickly snagged by Evan, my long-time worshipper from middle school on. He was in love with me, and I knew it. Whenever I had my heart broken, he was always there to tell me that I was beautiful, that he would kick the ass of whoever had misused me. But I had never felt the same way.

We were close. Had been since the day we met. But I had never returned his feelings. I'd been scared that if we did go farther, we would break up eventually, and we could never be friends again. I valued his friendship too much. But he didn't see it that way. Obviously. I never _ever_ wanted to use him this way. But my judgment was slightly, shall we say, impaired from all the alcohol.

I made my way over to where his form now stood. "Come on, dance with me."

His eyes were wary. "You're drunk," he stated, as if it was the only sure thing in the world.

My eyes went wide, "No, no, no! It's just a buzz, that's all. Come dance with me. Please?!"

"Sure." I practically dragged him against his will, but that thought was quickly brushed away. The Ke$ha-dominated mix shuffled, and the muted melody of a piano saturated the air. What the hell? Ke$ha writing a slow song? What a paradox. The Harold Song chased away the devil-may-care attitude that dominated the space.

Sara, one of the heaviest drinkers, drunk-stalked her way to the computer, sloshing around her drink in one hand while trying to change the song. Her boyfriend Hector gently eased her away from the screen. His consistent sobriety was to ensure Sara didn't do something stupid. And to remember to use a condom when he would inevitably get lucky. Smart boy.

Eventually, we got onto the dance floor. Luckily for me, someone switched the song from that slow crap to Cobra Starship. _Yessssssssss. . ._ I grabbed Evan and started dancing like a maniac. The intoxicating stuff didn't affect my dancing too much. I grinded and grooved, letting body and instinct completely take over. He was a really good partner. Or maybe it was just the booze.

He was totally into it. I could so tell. I grabbed the back of his neck and smushed our lips together. _Okay, Cecily, let's role-play again._ If I didn't think about it too much, he tasted _almost_ like Jacob. I opened my mouth, always liking the idea of Frenching. I started to become more aggressive, banishing all of the pain and regret and _fear_ out of my head.

"I'm sorry Ce." I felt Evan gently easing me off of him, with about as much devotion and care as a boy who is in love with his best friend. He led me over to the outskirts of the party, trying to find a place far enough from the numerous couples practically making love to each other on the couches that were pushed up against the walls.

My emotions were out of whack, and this feeling of absolute devastation overcame me. "But . . . Why?"

He gave me the most heart-broken look I had ever seen, "Because you don't really love me. Or even like me. And we both know it. You're going to wake up tomorrow, and even through the nasty hangover, you're going to realize that you still love Jacob. The way you've talked about him . . . just the way you say his name. You are going to go back to Washington, and all of this will be forgotten."

I touched his cheek. "You are so perfect. The most wonnderrrfulll, perrrrrrfect best friend a girl could EVER have." I slumped over him, my arms awkwardly encircling him, my head resting on his shoulder. I tried not to wince at the little circle of drool that now adorned his shirt.

"But it'll never be enough." He whispered low. He probably thought I was too drunk to hear it. And I pretended I was. I just couldn't handle another confrontation with him.

He handed me off to Jenni, who stayed sober tonight. _She was sooooo smart._ "Bring her upstairs. She's going to pass out any minute now." We always spent the night at Bo's condo after one of these ragers. Arranging some kind of ride home that late at night was never wise. And cab fare out to the country was too expensive.

I suddenly found myself in Bo's living room, trying to be careful and not destroy any of his mom's priceless Chihuli glass vases. I felt my hip bump into something, but didn't look back. Never looked back.

I soon felt the sensation of silk and cotton below me and immediately cuddled into it, despite remembering the hangover that typically accompanied it. I felt my shoes being removed, my ass being tucked in, and the sound of a glass being set on the nightstand beside the pillow. A piece of my bangs was tucked behind my ear.

"Thanks Jake. Love you."

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm starting to get back into the groove of this story. Thank you to my newest reviewers: Crystal-Wolf-Gaurdain-967, Totally Team Derek Hale, and Eve of Faith. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

_Some boys, take a beautiful girl_

_Oh, and they hide her away from the rest of the world_

_Well not me_

_I wanna be the one in the sun_

_Girls they, wanna have fun_

_Oh, girls they_

_It's all they really want_

- Girls Wanna Have Fun (Glee Cast Version), Finn Hudson

* * *

_Chapter 16_

My body woke itself up; thinking ahead like it was a normal school day. Which means I was snapped out of my dreams at the frightfully early hour of 6 o'clock. The rush of the hangover hit me almost immediately. I groaned, curling back up against the sheets in the fetal position. A headache was the worst pain in the world, but I still drank anyways. Maybe there's a bit of a disconnect here. But there was one good thing about waking up in this bed.

I slid from under the down comforter, padding over to the wall of windows on the opposite side of the room. The sun shines brightly, trying to cast warmth and light on the frigidness of the steel buildings. I watch the people. To peer into their lives, if only for this short span of time, is a wonder. Half of the city sleeps, yet activity has already begun down below. The city will gradually be restored to its usual vibrancy. But for now, all is calm.

This is why I drink here. So I can wake up to the view.

This is how I sit for a while, just staring at the scene before me. Bo eventually walks in, only in his boxers. He starts rifling through the dresser, "Enjoying the view?"

I smiled, "Just the one out there."

He looked out at the people, "Ah yes. You don't love me, just the scene out _my_ windows."

"You're exactly right." He shot me a fake hurt look. "Oh my God, Bo." I tiptoed over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. "You know I love you. The view is just . . . a perk, that's all."

"I'm going to choose to believe you." He leaned his head against mine, which was now on his shoulder. "For the time being. Now undo your hands so I can clothe myself. Although, if you like me better this way . . .?"

I shoved at his back, pushing him towards the bathroom. "Change."

"Okay, okay I'm going." He smiled to himself as he closed the door. "No need to be pushy."

I collapsed back down on the bed. My headache had gotten much worse. Strange, the pain had never been this bad before. It was like my brain was trying to force its way out of my skull. Suddenly, my club clothes felt constricting and tight. I shuffled over to the dresser and grabbed a tee and boxers. I jerked the shirt over my head, relishing the feel of soft cotton, and yanked on the plaid boxers.

I cracked open the door, checking to make sure his parents weren't up and about. Seeing no one, I quickly walked over to the cabinet, automatically knowing which shelf the Advil was stashed on. I grabbed the whole bottle, faintly remembering a glass of water being set on my table last night. I shoved two of the white pills down my throat, then chugged half of the water. I laid back down on the bed, getting lost in the whiteness of the ceiling. By then, Bo was back from changing.

"Hey, I think I'm ready to get back to the hotel. Can you drive me?" Bo has a Volvo S60 R, and I loved riding in it. So, hangover or no, he was going to take me back my family.

"Ugh, sure." He grabbed his key ring off the nightstand. "Let's go."

He zoomed over to the Hilton Garden Hotel, practically shoved me out of the car, and raced off. I guess he wanted his bed for himself; instead of wherever he woke up. I walked through the lobby as leisurely as can be, despite the fact that I only had boxer shorts for bottoms. I probably looked like hell, but I didn't care when I felt like it.

I got to the elevator before I realized that I had no idea what room we booked. I pulled out my cell phone, which, surprisingly, I had managed to keep throughout the wildness of the night before, and quickly dialed my sister.

"Hullo?" Her voice croaked.

"Hi, Abbey!" I lifted my voice to falsetto, adding a fake cheeriness to it.

"Shut up! I'm exhausted from that stupid plane ride. What do you want anyways?"

"What is our room number? I forgot."

"523. Now go away."

"Bye sis! Love you!"

"Mmm." And with that, she hung up.

I pressed to coordinating elevator button. I finally reached our door, and unceremoniously pounded on it with my fist.

It opened to my mom's face. "Long night?"

Over the years, I had gotten very good at disguising that gross hangover smell. She never notices.

I gave my customary answer. "Long but good. Do we have anything on tap for today?"

"Yes, I we're going over the Davis' house this afternoon. But other than that, nothing. I'm still trying to fight off jet-lag. Why?"

"I think I might head over to Davidson for the football game. Maybe meet up with some friends." I couldn't wait to visit my old school again. It's so easy to go back when the drama that goes down no longer affects you. When you always have a better place to go back to.

Somewhere like La Push.

But I pushed that to the back of my mind now. Behind the headache. Thinking about _him_ would just bring on more pain. Like hangover wasn't bad enough.

Now that I was able to think relatively clearly, I theorized that my feeling crappy lately must be a result of the imprint. Because, if this . . . _thing_ between us was as strong as Jake had made it out to be, then being separated for this long must take a toll on your physical self.

I could barely walk now, and I didn't know how much worse it would get. I could already feel myself being drawn back to him. I was this close to forgiving him. But I didn't want to forgive him. I didn't want to be one of those girls who immediately ran back to my boyfriend after every fight. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never lose myself or give up my dreams for a boy. Ever. And I wasn't about to forget that now.

I would let him grovel for a little bit longer, at least.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I had Jordan pick me up around 5 o'clock and we headed over to the school. Our grade has had a tailgate before every home game since freshman year. It was really good to see everyone again, to catch up on the two months' worth of gossip that I missed.

I looked around, taking in everything in the parking lot. I wish Evan was here; I really wanted to see him and apologize for last night, most of which I only vaguely remembered. I truly didn't mean to hurt him. I fucked up, I know, and that's why I so desperately needed him right now. _Stupid me._ He was probably already with the team, prepping for tonight's game.

I loved Friday night football. It's hard to describe. There is a kind-of . . . scent in the air that incited excitement. It's exhilarating. It's the culture I grew up in; it's a part of me.

So I lost myself in it, all of it. The only sound I heard was the temperamental crowd; the only smells I recognized were those of popcorn and freshly-cut grass. Every other sense, vanished.

I even let myself stare at a few guys on the field. _Man_, did their asses look ever-appealing.

The only way to forget, was to make myself numb to everything that _was _Jacob. I was determined to enjoy my vacation, and I'd be damned if I didn't.

As I was snuggled up in my standard-issue hotel sheets for the night, feeling oh-so-much better than the night before, I heard my mother mention a pow-wow.

Oh, crap.

I had completely forgotten. Every year since I was about 10, we attended the annual Cherokee Pow-Wow held at a local state park. My mom was close friends to one of the tribal dancers, and she enjoyed all of the Native American art on display.

Damn it, I could never escape him!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please read and review!**


	18. Chapter 17: Heels Over Head

**Once again, I will throw myself at your feet. With high school graduation, camps, and getting ready to head to college, I have had little time to breathe! Thanks to all of my latest reviewers:** **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967****, and Eve of Faith. This chapter is dedicated to y'all! Please enjoy!**

* * *

_I've got a first-class ticket to a night all alone_

_And a front-row seat up right by the phone_

'_Cause you're always on my mind_

_And I'm running out of time_

_I've got your hair on my pillow_

_And your smell on my sheets_

_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_

_Is it all you thought it'd be?_

_You mean everything to me_

- Heels Over Head, Boys Like Girls

* * *

_Chapter 17_

You know that feeling –

No, it couldn't even be called a feeling

Because I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Not the wind that hits my cheeks, or the rocks that scrape at my limbs, or the frigid wall of water that hits my skin every damn time I jump.

So I just keep jumping. It's like what cutters say. I need to know that I'm still alive. It had been a week since she left, and nothing had changed. Not a damn thing. I still felt like shit.

I know I'm being melodramatic. If I looked at myself at this time a few months ago, I would've slapped myself silly. I had just gotten over Bella by the end of the summer, and I vowed to myself that I would never get that low again. But _no_, I had to fucking imprint.

I sighed. Just the word brought her face to mind. The last time I saw her. I saw her tear-streaked cheeks, and the fear that flashed in her eyes that day at the school. I'd seen what Sam had done to his love, and I thought I was a little bit above him. I would never hurt my imprint. I would never hurt her like he hurt Emily, like _she _hurt me.

I promised myself that I wouldn't be like that fucking asshole Paul, either. But no, I'd let my damn temper gain control over everything. As wolves, we often forget how fragile everyone else is in comparison. I had forgotten.

And I'd let her down. She had trust issues; I'd gathered that much. I don't know what, or who made her that way, but I was going to be different. We were gonna live with each other for the rest of our lives, for God's sake. I would prove to her that I was different from all the assholes.

And you know what? I'll prove it to her. Right now.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I quickly shifted, and ran home from the cliffs. I didn't pack anything; I didn't need to. I would run the whole way there. Time was everything.

I had to make sure that she didn't forget me.

I wrote a quick note to my dad.

_Gone to find Cecily. Please understand._

_Jake_

At least this time, I gave him warning.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Embry's POV

My legs were ready to collapse. Since that rogue vampire decided to make an appearance, Sam's had us double up on patrols. Since the group of single werewolves in this pack seems to be getting smaller and smaller, it's fallen to us to run these extra shifts.

God, I hated Jake. Ever since Quil imprinted, it had been us. Just us. The two musketeers. Copadres. Amigos. And now that Jake's found his ball and chain, it's just been me.

All these thoughts were running through my head when I saw russet streak past me. Jake was headed east, going so fast that he was only a blur. He's going to get Cecily. _Shit. _I had to stop him, before Sam found out and kicked my ass for letting him leave again.

Yes, again. I'm the one who let him go when Bella married that parasite. Hell, I felt bad for him. Being there for someone, only to have them betray you, that's tough shit. So I let him go. But not this time. He can't throw his life away again.

I picked up my speed, soon matching his. I slammed into him, and forced him to the ground. He swatted at me, ripping across my face. But I held him down, refusing to be bested by him. Again. I soon heard him in my head.

**What are you doing man? Let me go! **He tried to pry my paws off his chest.

I shook my head no, holding fast. **Hell if I do! I'm not letting you throw your life away chasing after a girl.**

Anger burned in his eyes. **Don't you damn talk about her that way! She's not just some girl! She's my imprint. Cecily's my whole life. I gotta get her back. You just don't understand.**

I pushed harder into his fur, drawing blood. **And I don't want to! Imprinting is hell. It's done some crazy shit to you man.**

**Please dude! You're my best friend! Please, just let me go.**

He whined, and I looked at his face. I saw the crazed, love-struck look in his eyes, and knew it was no use. He would get back to her somehow, no matter how I felt about it. Slowly, I removed my claws, and allowed him to stand up. He bobbed his head in thanks, and ran in his original direction.

I sighed, _Yeah, some best friend._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob's POV

My head was filled with the sound of my paws hitting the ground. That's all I could process, all I could think about. It's all I could do to keep myself from going insane. _Right. Left. Right. Left._

I got to the border of Colorado when I collapsed from exhaustion. Night had fallen long ago. Every bone, every muscle screamed. Being away from her takes its physical toll.

And plus I was hungry. _Starving_ actually.

I could see lights shining in the distance. _Maybe I could get some food there. _It was when I changed back that I realized that I hadn't brought an extra pair of shorts with me. _Shit. _

_Well, this will be fun._

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

I finally reached the lights, and found myself on the city limits of a small town called Arkedelphia. _Do aardvarks live here? Jacob, focus! You need to find covering so you don't scare the children! _I ran around the border, searching for the poor part of town. Hopefully, there would be a clothesline with a pair of pants my size.

Eventually, I found a trailer park deep in the woods. It shouldn't be too hard to find something here. Now, to get them without being seen . . .

_Hmmm, what would be less scary? A naked guy or a giant wolf?_

Those are the questions I'm faced with in my life.

I went with wolf. There's less responsibility that way. And if there's one thing that no teenager wants, it's responsibility.

I quietly crept up to a pair of jeans. I had them in my mouth and was close to the woods when a light flashed behind me. I slowly turned around and was faced with a knocked-up girl in a tube top. "Holy shit! Momma, a varmint's got Billy's fancy jeans!"

"I'm comin' baby!" Now enters an old lady with a shotgun in her hand. _Oh no._

I ran, the sound of bullets following me. For a grandma, she sure knew how to shoot. When I got far back enough into the woods, I phased and slipped on my new jeans. _Now for food . . ._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cecily's POV

After a less-than-fulfilling night of sleep we headed over to the park. I had partied again after the football team won on Friday. And again on Saturday, when my favorite college team won their game. The past week had been a blur, to be honest. I hadn't had a sip of alcohol in La Push, and my body had gotten used to it. The slip back to my old ways was a shock to my system.

Everywhere I looked, I saw glimpses of black and brown, brown and black. It was just like the first day at the rez school. Tables were piled high with blankets, clothing, shoes, rugs, pottery, dolls, purses, knives, pipes, and headdresses. There was jewelry covered in beads, feathers, bells, and fur. I took a piece home every year. All the booths were centered around the tribal ring, which stood around a massive bonfire, which would be lit when the whole thing officially started. My favorite part, the tribal dancing, wouldn't until the afternoon. Right now, there were games and crafts.

I got to my favorite jewelry booth when someone jumped onto my back. "AHHHH!" I grabbed wildly for the edge of the table, but not soon enough. I lost my balance and fell over, taking the booth along with me. Whoever was on my back landed next to me, while the table landed on me. A massive pile of right, bracelets, and necklaces covered my face and body. Silence enveloped me.

"Are you okay?" A masculine voice questioned, struggling between fits of laughter.

"Ughhh," was all that came out.

I felt the mountains of metal, leather, and cloth being brushed off of me as I was helped up from the ground. A familiar face filled my vision.

"Yana!" I wrapped the Native American boy in the biggest hug I could muster. Wow, more like man now. Why is everyone taller than me? He was like a freaking giant.

"Cecily, you know I go by Yanaha now." He looked at me sternly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Look, we've known each other since we were seven. I've always called you Yana, and that's who you're going to be for the rest of eternity. At least to me. Does your grandfather still think that you're supposed to be chief? Did he make you cut your hair too? I miss your long hair . . . YANA!"

He nodded, "Yeah, the crazy old coot thinks that I'm supposed to succeed my father as chief of the Cherokee. We can't seem to get into his mind that we don't have chiefs anymore. But he insists that I'm old enough to be called by my full name. So at least call me that in front of him. Please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Chief Yanaha, your majesty, sir." I gave him a salute.

Someone next to us gave a loud cough. I turned to face a short little Indian woman. She grew red in the face as she spat out. "What do you little hooligans think you've done? Who's going to fix my booth?"

Yana smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Mrs. Blackfire. We'll fix your table."

After spending a full 25 minutes fixing Mrs. Blackfire's booth to her exact specifications, I spotted my mom and Yana's dad talking next to one of the other booths. Mom waved both of us over.

"Yanaha, you've grown so big! Goodness, you're taller than your father now." She pulled out a camera. "You two smile now."

I rolled my eyes, but put my arm around Yana. I felt him sniff my hair and . . . growl? The flash went off, blinding me. I looked to my right and found a very angry looking Yana.

He leaned close and whispered. "Woods. Now."

Confused beyond belief, I said goodbye to my mom and followed Yana back behind some trees. He whipped around, his eyes almost black.

"Why do you smell like shapeshifter?"

* * *

**And more drama begins! Please review for me! The new format makes it so easy! I decided to bring back required reviewing. I absolutely will not update again until I get at least 5 reviews. If you do, free cupcakes will be headed your way.**


	19. Chapter 18: Shake It Out

**Thanks for being patient with me guys! College is exhausting, and you never really realize it until you're actually there, you know? Here's the next chapter! This is dedicated to my lovely reviewer Eve Of Faith, who **_**faith**_**fully (get it!?) has reviewed almost every chapter Thank you so much! Without further ado . . .**

* * *

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues strong_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

- Shake It Out, Florence + The Machine

* * *

_Chapter 18_

My eyes involuntarily widened. _How the fuck does he know? He CAN'T know!_ My eyes shifted to look at something, _anything_ but him.

_Quick, think fast! _"Oh, do I smell funny?" I sniff the air. "Whew! Did I fart? My bad." I took his hand. "We need to go. You know I need to buy some jewelry before all the fun starts." I tugged him towards where I could see the bonfire was already being prepared.

He yanked me back so hard that I collided with his chest. That was now shaking. "You know DAMN well what I'm TALKING about! Look, I know you live on a rez where you can't avoid hanging around the natives. But if you see a group of male stripper wannabes with tattoos who look like they're hopped up on steroids, walk AWAY. They're dangerous." He looked like the Energizer bunny now, and my hand felt scorched.

"Please Yana, please just calm down. You can't phase here."

He had a wicked grin on his face. "Ha! I knew you knew! Now tell me how the hell you came in contact with fucking shapeshifters!"

I shook his hand free and slowly backed up. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you if you PROMISE to calm down. Alright?"

He was still shaking for a couple minutes, and I started to panic. _Stop. Stop. STOP. You can't phase here!_ The blind rage slowly left his eyes, and just like that, the old Yana was back. "Look, I'm -"

I held up my heat-free hand. "Don't say it. I've heard enough of the word 'sorry' to last me a whole lifetime. And, plus, I'm used to the whole 'explode into an animal' thing."

Some of the anger came back into his eyes. "So back to my original question: Why do you smell like shifters?"

I started twisting a strand of hair that fell in front of my face. "Um . . . well? It's really complicated . . ." I offered up a smile. "Why don't you go first?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, sporting the playful grin I loved so much. "Nu-uh. I asked you first."

I sighed, shooting him a murderous look. "Fine." I huffed. "Thisguythatiknowwellthisgroupofguysthatiknowturni ntowolvesandoneoftheminprintedonmewhichbasicallyme ansthatwe'llbetogetherfortherestofourlives."

He leaned in. "Sorry, couldn't hear you. Speak up."

I rolled my eyes. "My. Boyfriend. Is. A. Werewolf. Happy?"

His eyes turned furious, "Ce, you can't hang out with them! They -"

I interrupt, "Are angry, strong, and eat everything in sight? Yes, I know. But they're . . . like my second family, ya know? They would never hurt me." My mind briefly drifts to Sam and Emily.

He grumbled, "Cece, they may never _intend_ to hurt you! I don't want you hanging out with them anymore. Surely there are some nice _normal,_ Native Americans on this rez of yours?"

I narrow my eyes sarcastically, "You mean like you?"

He rolled his eyes.

I rolled mine right back.

"I can't just stop seeing them. My boyfriend is one of them! And you're a shifter too! Am I supposed to just stop seeing you too?"

He grabbed my arms, "But I would never –"

I stopped him, "Hurt me? Shifters have tempers remember? You may never _intend_ to hurt me. Plus, Jacob imprinted on me. I can't leave him." The finality of those words sank in. But, for some reason, it didn't scare me as much as I thought it would.

He sighed, and slowly sunk to the ground. "I guess I understand. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that there're more of us out there."

I joined him. "So you're pretty okay with the fact that you morph into a giant animal; it's the numbers that blow your mind?"

He let out a harsh laugh. "Yeah; I guess that nothing should surprise me anymore, right? So . . . I have so many more questions! What are these other shifters like? Do they have the crazy body temperatures? Do they phase when they get angry? And what the hell is imprinting? Cecily!"

I sigh, "Yes, yes, and imprinting is this crazy shit that happens when a shifter looks into the eyes of his or her soulmate for the first time. You're tied to her forever, nothing else matters anymore, yada yada yada. Did I get everything?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I guess."

A question popped into my head. "Well on that note," I clap my hands together. "What do you turn in to?" I asked in child-like excitement.

His eyes lit up. "Wanna see?" I nodded. He ducked back behind some trees, and a shirt and pair of pants flew over my head. He walked out soon after.

Standing in front of me was a gorgeous black bear. On all fours, his head was level with mine. I reached out my hand and stroked the soft fur on the top of his head. I couldn't help but laugh a little. He didn't look nearly as ferocious as the wolves. "Yana, you look so cuddly. Like a giant teddy bear!"

He growled at that and suddenly stood up on his back, now at a staggering 11 feet. He playfully slapped at my cheek and let out a quiet roar. "Okay, okay! I guess you're not so cuddly."

He huffed, satisfied, and got back down on all four paws. He walked back behind the tree and in a couple of minutes, emerged fully clothed. "So, what do you think?"

I thought hard for a couple seconds, "Well, I'm going to have to quit calling you Yana . ."

He murmured, "Sweet Jesus, thank you."

I continued, "And start calling you Teddy! Your family will love me. And the name suits you perfectly I think."

He groaned. "Cecily Humphrey, why do you have to make my life so complicated?"

I gave his head a noogy. "Because I love you so damn much. Now PLEASE can we go back to the partay? I want to watch the dancing!"

Yana rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I guess." He held his right elbow out and I hooked my left arm through his. We slowly started to make our way back. "You know, you should probably get that farting thing taken care of."

I push his shoulder away. "Shut up, Teddy."

"Don't call me that!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

We rejoined the bonfire. I pushed past a couple people to get to a good spot, yelling, "I'm WITH THE CHIEF!" to make them move. I think they got the message. But then Yana gave me the glare of death. So I stopped shouting.

As I listened to the legends I'd grown up hearing, I reveled in the fact that I was one of the few that knew their real meaning. After the storytelling and dancing has finished, I dragged Yana back into the woods and demanded that he give me a piggyback ride as his alter-ego Cuddles the Bear. Five minutes and much eye-rolling and swearing later, I was flying through the woods on the back of a six-foot-tall bear.

You know the little moments in life when you close your eyes and know that, in that moment, you couldn't be more happy?

Well this was one of those moments. As I was shutting my eyes, I saw a blur out of my peripheral vision. Before I could scream, I was knocked off Yana.

* * *

**Wonder who that is? If you have a guess, or any comments or criticisms, or just wanna talk, click that little review button! Thanks a million! By the way, Yana's full name (Yanaha) means 'bear' in Cherokee!**


	20. Chapter 19: Collide

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have read this story through before this update, PLEASE go back and read Chapter 6! I made a very important revision that is crucial to what plays out in this chapter. Please and thank you!**

**S/O to my lovely reviewers for this last chapter: Roc2Roll, MeganRosey123 and Jenn! This chapter, however, is dedicated to Jenn, who posted an extremely insightful and helpful review! I appreciate your critiques!**

* * *

_I'm opened, You're closed_

_Where I follow, You'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again._

_Even the best fall down sometimes,_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme._

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind,_

_I somehow find._

_You and I collide._

- Collide (Acoustic Version), Howie Day

* * *

_You know the little moments in life when you close your eyes and know that, in that moment, you couldn't be more happy?_

_Well this was one of those moments. As I was shutting my eyes, I saw a blur out of my peripheral vision. Before I could scream, I was knocked off Yana._

* * *

_Chapter 19_

I saw the trees overhead sharpen and blur as I was whacked off Yana's back. I landed on the ground and rolled a couple of times. As I was finally stopped by a tree, my arm flew out and hit the trunk. I felt shooting pain up and down my right arm, and when I glanced over at it, I noticed my wrist hanging at a funny angle.

"Great." I griped. "How am I supposed to explain this? Another tree-climbing incident gone wrong?" I shook my head to clear it, and slowly sat up, cradling my hurt wrist. I suddenly remembered what happened, and my eyes anxiously searched the forest, looking for Yana.

He was lying about 9 or 10 feet away from me. I could see his form heaving as he struggled to get air. I got up and ran over as fast as I could, holding my arm close.

When I got to him, I let my legs sink as I knelt down to examine his injuries. I couldn't see much outside damage, just some blood on his muzzle and face where it had been scratched from the forest floor. But when I pressed on his ribs, he looked at me and let out a snarl. One of his ribs must've been broken. Great. I'm going to have to have to explain to his father how I knew about the whole "bear" thing in the first place. I'm pretty sure outsiders aren't supposed to know. This could get tricky . . .

I rubbed his head, "Jeez Yana, why do you always have to get us into trouble?"

Yana snorted. But he suddenly stopped and jerked his head up. I could see his eyes scanning the woods around us. I heard some rustling behind the trees. A twig snapped. And out of the brush, walked a wolf.

My wolf. It was Jacob.

My knees quivered, and I couldn't hold myself up. I felt my butt hit the ground, and for a minute I couldn't breathe. A million questions ran through my head. _How did you get here? How long did you run? It must've taken days to get here!_

_Damn, Jacob. Why do you always have to do this to me?_

Jacob started to move towards me. I could hear Yana growling behind my back, but I ignored him. My eyes were absolutely fixed on Jacob's. Legs shaking, I slowly managed to get on my feet. By that point, he was about five feet away. I was about to close this silly gap between us when Yana came up from behind me and knocked me rather unceremoniously to the ground. I just could not catch a break today.

I looked up to see both Jacob and Yana snarling at each other, eyes locked. I looked on in horror as they started to lunge at each other. I scrambled up from the forest floor and threw myself in between them.

"STOP IT! Guys, please stop! JAKE! YANA!" I pushed at their chests, trying to separate them. After a few seconds, realizing that there was a very human girl in the middle of them, they managed to quit clawing at each other and stepped back. Although I could feel them both shaking like crazy.

I turned to Yana first. "Please, please, please Yana. I know I ask you to do so much for me, but could you please go behind that tree over there and phase back to your normal self. I'm going to be okay with Jacob, alright? Pinky swear."

He looked at me hard for a really long time. Sighing, he raised one of his paws up, and I linked my pinky finger with one of his claws. "Thank you."

He rambled back behind a tree and did . . . well you know.

I turned to Jacob, and his eyes immediately caught mine. His eyes were a swirl of pain, anger, confusion, and oddly enough, relief. I knelt down, my hands reaching out to him and latched on to the fur on either side of his face. He nuzzled into my right hand. "Jacob. Jake. I know you're probably still angry with me, and you don't want to let me out of your sight, but I need you to phase back too. I need to talk to a person, not a wolf. Okay?"

I started to get lost in his eyes again. Just before I was gone for good, he wriggled out of my grasp and trotted over to a nearby pine tree. By then, Yana had come back. I sat back down and brought my knees to my chest. He knelt beside me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Ce, are you okay? Any damage?" By then, my wrist was starting to swell. He cradled it in his hands. "I need to get you to a hospital."

"She's not going anywhere without me."

I whipped my head around, and was faced with Jacob not two feet away from me. Damn boy must have snuck up behind us. "Jacob." I let out air I had been holding in since the day of our fight. I quickly closed the space between us and enveloped him in the most ferocious hug I could muster. I could feel his body flinch in surprise, then swiftly tighten around mine. And, like that, all of the aching in my muscles over the past week vanished. Even my black and blue wrist quit screaming out in pain.

I looked up at his face for a minute. I re-memorized his features, taking in all the little things that had faded over the past week. Is this what I let go because I just wanted to have fun? Because I was scared? Because I couldn't trust him? He ran, most likely nonstop, for days. Just to bring me back. Just to know that I was safe.

Right now, this was enough for me. He was enough for me.

"Why did you come?" I had to know.

He looked at me in disbelief. He slid my hands into his. "I couldn't let you stay mad at me for another day. I had to let you know sorry I am."

Jake pressed his lips against mine, pushing all of his emotions out onto me. The hurt, the anger, and an overwhelming sense of longing. I felt them all. I unwillingly broke it off, and glanced over towards Yana. He had a look on his face that I couldn't distinguish.

"Come on Ce, let's get you to your mom. You need to get your wrist checked out."

Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him, "I don't know who you are, and I don't want her going anywhere with you."

"Jacob, Yana is one of my closest friends! We've known each other since we were seven!" I admonished.

Jake turned to me and cupped my face in his hands, "Cecily, I can take you to the hospital, and then take you home. I just got you back."

Yana stepped toward us, anger flashing in his eyes, "Yeah, what did happen between you two? When Cecily came today, she reeked of alcohol."

I whipped my head over to him. He shrugged, "Ce, we've known each other for a while. And you're not as good at hiding it as you think you are."

Yana continued, "Obviously, she's been drinking herself silly for the past week. Now I'm going to ask again. What did you do to her?"

Jacob's whole body stiffened. "I don't need to explain myself to you." He grabbed my arm and tried to lead me away.

Yana pulled at Jake's shoulder so he was now facing him, "Like hell you don't". I watched in horror as his fist connected with Jake's nose.

And the fighting began again.

Once again, I had to get between them. "Yana, stop it! I love him!"

Well, they certainly stopped. Both of them looked over at me in shock.

Jacob grabbed either side of my face, and pulled me close, "What did you say?"

I looked up at him, and gave up a little half-smile, "I love you."

His mouth dropped into an "O", and I was soon enveloped in two strong arms, my feet dangling a foot of the ground. "I love you too, Cecily. I love you too." He put his hands on my waist, and spun me around.

My surprised squeal soon turned into a painful yelp. My wrist was starting to throb again. Jake set me down and placed my fractured bone in his hands. "I think it's broken." I stated.

Yana and Jake glared at each other. I sighed. I guess it was up to me to make a decision.

"Jake, I think it's gonna be up to Yana and I to deal with this." Jake whipped his head over to me. "In fact, you probably need to stay hidden for now." He looked hurt. "We're flying back tomorrow! We'll be together soon, I promise."

He still didn't seem convinced. I pulled him in softly, and sealed my words with the most heartfelt kiss I could muster. "But I have to go for now."

I saw Yana break out into a grin. "Yana, wipe that silly smirk off your face." I turned to face both of them. "Look, y'all need to learn to get along. I can't have my best guy friend and my boyfriend always mad at each other. Y'all cool with that?"

Jake drew me into him, both of us facing Yana. He held me close, resting his chin on the top of my head. The two boys stared at each other for a long time, facing-off silently.

Finally, Jake released his grip on me and walked over to Yana, his hand outstretched. "If you're important to Cecily, then you're important to me. Besides, my pack could always use a friend that's like us. Truce?"

Yana looked warily at his opponent's hand for a moment, then gladly met it. "Truce. I have some questions for you, anyways. About shifting and all that. Mind if we talk?"

Jake stiffly nodded. "Sure man. What do you want to know?"

"Um, guys?" They both looked over at me.

"Not that I'm not thrilled that y'all are burying the proverbial hatchet, but . . . broken wrist here?"

Jacob blushed. "Oh, right. Sorry Ce." He turned to Yana, "Why don't you give me your number and we can talk once I get back home?"

Yana gave his approval, and they exchanged numbers.

"So . . . who wants to shift and take me back to the powwow? . . . Don't all volunteer at once."

I ended up riding back to the bonfire on Jacob's back. It felt so good to be this close to him again. I leaned down on his back, burying the side of my face into his fur.

I finally felt warm again.


End file.
